


Вода вращает колесо

by Cornelia



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от M до E [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Present Tense, RST / Resolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: 1930 год. Почти два года назад произошла катастрофа, которую маги назвали Нашествием, чудовищные существа Истребители нападают и убивают каждого, кто применяет магию. Волшебный мир рушится. Геллерт Гриндельвальд и Абернети пытаются выжить и отыскать надежду в обреченном мире.
Relationships: Abernathy/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от M до E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172048
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Вода вращает колесо

Геллерт кладет на стол пять золотых.

— Так мы договорились, мистер Бойл?

Официально галеоны уже год как не в ходу, но вся магическая валюта чеканилась из золота и серебра, так что Геллерт не стал утруждать себя обменом. Мистер Бойл косится на монеты, шевелит седыми бакенбардами, которые скорее подошли бы помещику прошлого века, чем начальнику тюрьмы. На розовом лице подчеркнутое равнодушие, но Геллерт видит, что мистер Бойл заинтересован.

— Сумма довольно скромная, — говорит он, складывая руки на животе, — а инструкции у меня четкие. Освобождение под залог не предусмотрено.

Ярость растекается под кожей, а рядом с этим ледяным и колючим, как пригоршня снега, ощущением мерцает магия. Манит до дрожи в руках. Раньше Геллерт и не подумал бы сдерживаться. Раньше убрать с пути этого маггла, смять его волю или тело, показалось бы ему столь же естественным, как раздавить попавшего под ногу слизняка. Но доведенный до предела, до экстремума, человек быстро учится совершенно несвойственным ему вещам. Удивительно. И унизительно, но с унижением и яростью Геллерт тоже научился справляться.

— Вы ведь слышали, что произошло в прошлом месяце в Шпандау? — говорит он. — В британской прессе наверняка писали.

— Как же, как же… — брыли на лице мистера Бойла обвисают сильнее.

Геллерт чуть подается вперед и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Там погибли все заключенные волшебники. И несколько охранников тоже пострадали. Не от Истребителей, конечно — от заклятий. — Он доверительно понижает голос: — Не знаю, делился ли кто-нибудь этим с вами, но порой искушение обратиться к магии невыносимо, понимаете? Устоять невозможно. Так что я оказываю вам услугу, забирая волшебника из вашей тюрьмы...

Губы мистера Бойла брезгливо дергаются, словно соседство Геллерта ему неприятно, но широкая красная рука накрывает монеты на столе.

— Ну хорошо. Забирайте вашего… как там его? — небрежно переспрашивает он, хотя Геллерт уверен, что Бойл запомнил имя.

— Абернети.

***

Около получаса Геллерт ждет в светлой, пыльной комнате, в которой нет ничего, кроме жесткой скамьи у стены.

Наконец дверь открывается, и на пороге появляется Абернети. За его спиной маячит охранник в темной форме. Абернети отощал, серый костюм висит на худых плечах, а на осунувшемся лице резко выделяются нос, глаза и темные полоски бровей, которые изумленно взлетают вверх.

— Геллерт!

Абернети роняет вещмешок на пол, в несколько шагов оказывается рядом и крепко обнимает Геллерта за шею. Абернети и раньше обнимал его. Конечно обнимал. Вцеплялся в плечи, обхватывал ногами бедра, принимая в себя, а иногда после особенно бурной разрядки Геллерт позволял себе подремать, устроив голову на его плече. Но сейчас объятия совсем другие — так обнимают потерянного и вновь обретенного родича. Геллерт мягко проводит рукой по худой спине Абернети, потом ерошит коротко стриженные волосы на затылке, и думает, что прежде счел бы такой жест недопустимо интимным.

— Я не знал, живы ли вы, — произносит Абернети, наконец отстраняясь. — Нет, — он трясет головой, — я верил, что вы не могли погибнуть.

Конечно, у Геллерта хватило ума не погибнуть в первые дни, и хватило выдержки, чтобы не поддаться отчаянию позже. Так же как их хватило у Абернети. В самые темные мгновения Геллерт готов был назвать это не выдержкой а трусостью, но они выжили.

— Куда мы отправимся, сэр? — Абернети закидывает вещмешок на плечо. Его лицо сияет энтузиазмом, можно было бы и предугадать такую реакцию, но Геллерт раздраженно морщится.

— Я — обратно в Европу. А вы куда захотите, Абернети.

Большие, широко посаженные глаза Абернети делаются еще больше.

— Чему вы удивляетесь? — спрашивает Геллерт. — Нашего общего дела больше нет. Сказал бы, что жаль вас разочаровывать, но мне и без того есть о чем сожалеть.

Он вытягивает из кармана плаща кошелек.

— Этого хватит на первое время, а дальше найдете, чем заняться.

Абернети стискивает лямку вещмешка. Геллерт смотрит не на его лицо, а на побелевшие костяшки пальцев.

— Какого дьявола вы тогда за мной пришли, если отправляете на все четыре стороны?

Хороший вопрос. Геллерт теперь вовсе не в том положении, чтобы позволять себе импульсивные поступки, и все же он здесь.

— Когда-то вы помогли мне выбраться из тюрьмы, теперь я помог выбраться из тюрьмы вам.

Абернети шумно вздыхает.

— Знаете что, вот теперь я действительно разочарован. Я был уверен — вы что-то готовите, что вам нужны люди, чтобы… — он осекся.

— Все исправить? — язвительно заканчивает за него Геллерт. — Я понятия не имею как.

— И вы просто сдались?!

— Угомонитесь уже, Абернети, — Геллерт вздыхает и, пожав плечами, убирает кошелек, который до сих пор держал в руке.

Абернети опускает взгляд и начинает говорить себе под нос.

— У них тут программа. Учили нас всяким маггловским делам — готовить, пользоваться инструментами. Всякому… — он торопится все рассказать, прежде чем Геллерт уйдет. — Тут было еще двое волшебников, но потом их перевели. Не знаю куда. Может, отпустили. Они были воры, пытались обнести магазин в Косом переулке. А я вроде как политический. В общем, меня оставили, и я тут научился кое-чему… 

Он замолкает. Вообще-то Геллерту не помешал бы помощник — теперь, когда материя сделалась такой мучительно неповоротливой. И, может быть, вовсе не блажь толкнула его в это дорогое и утомительное путешествие через Ла Манш. С чего он решил, что Абернети нужна свобода? Свобода в нынешние времена сомнительная ценность. К тому же, кого еще Геллерт вытерпит рядом с собой? 

— Ладно. Пойдем, — бросает он и идет к выходу.

***

Лондон не спешит оправдывать свою дождливую репутацию. За стенами тюрьмы ярко светит солнце и веет сухой ветерок. Когда Геллерт был в Англии в последний раз, тоже стояло жаркое лето, пахнущее сеном и спелыми яблоками. Ни капли дождя, пока они с Альбусом не решили устроить его сами.

Геллерт оборачивается. Сложенные из красно-белого кирпича башенки тюремных ворот выглядят в ярком солнечном свете неуместно нарядными… И эта бледная синева небес. И едва ощутимый привкус морского ветра в воздухе… Геллерт так долго избегал Британии, останься мир прежним, он бы сюда и не сунулся. Но Альбус — Геллерт сумел это разузнать, несмотря на все сложности — в Шотландии, а теперь это означало несколько часов утомительной дороги. Далеко. И почти безразлично, по эту сторону Ла Манша или по ту.

— Мы едем в Дувр? — спрашивает Абернети. — До железнодорожного вокзала почти час пешком, но туда должен ходить автобус.

— Никакого Дувра. Ненавижу морские путешествия!

Автобусы он тоже недолюбливает за тряску и вонь, и к счастью, едва площадь у тюремных ворот скрывается за углом, они замечают стоящий у обочины кэб, черный и лаковый, как сверчок.

Через сорок минут за окнами плывет просторное поле, посреди которого стоят ангары — огромные серебристые полуцилиндры, но ни одного дирижабля в небе не видно.

***

Полет Королевскими авиалиниями достаточно дорогое удовольствие, чтобы не волноваться о наличии свободных мест. Следующий рейс в Берлин через два часа, и Геллерт собирался вернуться именно на нем, правда, один.

— Принимаем только фунты, сэр, — говорит продавец в билетной кассе.

У Геллерта несколько маггловских рейхсмарок и золотые монеты — немецкие гриффены и французские круанны с кошачьим глазом. Единственная зачарованная вещь, которой Геллерт может пользоваться, это кошелек — наложенные на него застывшие чары расширения не вызывают движения магических потоков, а значит, не привлекают Истребителей. Если бы у Геллерта было больше времени на подготовку, он сотворил бы себе еще пару вещиц с ними.

— Какая разница? — раздраженно спрашивает Геллерт. — Золото есть золото.

— Только фунты, — на физиономии продавца читается непреклонность. — Вы можете разменять деньги там, — он неопределенно машет рукой вглубь летного поля.

Геллерт молча ссыпает монеты обратно в кошелек.

Им приходится тащиться к дальнему ангару, возле которого притулилась уродливая серая будка обменной кассы. У Геллерта начинает ныть колено. Травму он получил еще в школе — глупая детская ошибка в заклинании, пара дней на попечении у школьного травника. Геллерт и не вспоминал об этом, пока ему не пришлось столько ходить пешком.

В обменной кассе сидит совсем молодая девушка в шляпке-колокольчике.

— Я должна спросить, откуда у вас волшебная валюта, — она строго показывает на столбик из пяти золотых монет.

Геллерт всегда говорил, что магическое сообщество погрязло в бюрократии, но за последний год убедился, что магглы в этом ничуть не уступают волшебникам.

— Действительно, откуда? — сердито хмыкает Геллерт

Абернети, который до этого, как ребенок на ярмарке, озирался по сторонам, возникает из-за плеча Геллерта и кладет рядом с монетами документы.

— Это наши деньги, — он вежливо улыбается.

Девушка сочувственно смотрит на него и потом на Геллерта.

— Напрасно вы сердитесь, сэр, мы делаем что можем, чтобы защитить волшебников. Многие оказываются жертвами мошенников, — она пожала плечами. — Мародеров, которые грабят дома оставленные волшебниками, тоже строго наказывают.

Как это мило со стороны британских магглов. Или местное министерство магии успело подсуетиться? В Европе властям дела нет до мошенников и мародеров, но маги справляются. Те, кто остался в живых. В Штатах царит ад, насколько Геллерт может судить, читая между строк газетных статей.

— Как будто документы трудно подделать, — хмыкает он.

Девушка качает головой, ее глаза, удивительно ясные и чистые, изучают лицо Геллерта. И он вдруг понимает… Магию в другом почти невозможно распознать, даже применяя заклинания, но иногда достаточно встретиться взглядами. «Магия рождается в избранных душах». Когда-то его вечный оппонент упрекал Геллерта в том, что тот обольщает волшебников сентенциями, в которых сам не верит ни единому слову. Но в эти слова Геллерт верил. Он на миг задается вопросом, верит ли в них Альбус теперь.

— Я обязана спрашивать, — произносит девушка виновато, принимая задумчивость Геллерта за недовольство. — Мне повезло, что у меня есть эта работа, и я не хочу ее потерять.

Ее взгляд гаснет, но лицо остается настороженным, и на миг Геллерту кажется, что она узнала его. Конечно, он выглядит совсем не так, как на колдографиях двухлетней давности, но глаза… Ему стоит обзавестись темными очками.

Но девушка ничего больше не говорит, молча меняет пять золотых гриффенов на стопку бумажных фунтов и желает им хорошего путешествия.

***

— У вас ведь есть документы? — спрашивает Абернети

Конечно, у Геллерта есть документы. Раньше государственные границы были иллюзорны, как бы магические власти ни добивались обратного, но теперь Геллерт не может путешествовать, куда и как ему хочется. Приходится искать деньги, вести утомительные беседы с таможней. Предъявлять унизительные бумаги: паспорт волшебника, придуманный маггловскими властями. 

— Есть. На чужое имя.

В первые месяцы после Нашествия магглы охотно давали документы новым гражданам, а волшебники гибли так часто, что раздобыть чужой паспорт не составляло проблем. Потом магглы насторожились притоком нового населения, пусть немногочисленного, но беспомощного. Золото у волшебников начало иссякать и они стали обременять социальные службы. А в начале достаточно было подождать, чтобы Истребители убрались подальше от мертвого тела.

***

Через пять минут у них в руках два билета на рейс Лондон-Берлин. Билеты отпечатаны на превосходной бумаге с золотым тиснением и пахнут типографской краской. На билете Геллерта указано имя из чужого паспорта «Вильгельм Леонхард»

До отбытия еще больше часа, и они садятся в кафе: белоснежные скатерти, паршивый кофе и неизбежные английские сандвичи. Некоторое время Геллерт с Абернети молча наблюдают, как выплывает из ангара и готовится к полету воздушное судно «Принцесса Елизавета». Дирижабли и цеппелины единственные из маггловских механизмов, за чьими создателями Геллерт признает проблеск гения. Они обладают величественностью и плавностью, обычно не свойственными устройствам, созданным без помощи волшебства. И почти никакого шума и вони. Геллерт заметил, что Абернети тоже не сводит с дирижабля любопытного взгляда.

А ведь парень настоящий везунчик. Если кому-то из волшебников Нашествие и принесло хоть какую-то пользу, так это Абернети. Они с Кэрроу должны были провернуть одно дельце в Лондоне, но авроры накрыли их в ту самую ночь, когда Геллерт корчился от боли и ужаса, терзаемый пророчеством о крахе магического мира. Всего за три дня до Нашествия. И если бы не оно, что ждало бы Абернети? Пытки в аврорате, потом Азкабан или экстрадиция в Штаты и визит к Озерам забвения. Ему повезло даже в том, что их с Кэрроу быстро разделили — она погибла уже по пути в женскую тюрьму. Не поверила словам магглов из охраны, попыталась освободиться, даже успела убить двоих. Окажись Абернети рядом, Истребители растерзали бы и его.

Абернети ловит на себе взгляд Геллерта и неожиданно улыбается. У него хорошая открытая улыбка, и не подумаешь, что еще год назад он был одним из самых разыскиваемых преступников магического мира. Мира, которого больше нет. Геллерт отворачивается и смотрит, как магглы медленно тянут дирижабль к причальной башне. 

— Понимаю, почему вы предпочитаете путешествия по небу, — говорит Абернети.

После года взаперти его все приводит в радостное возбуждение, но тюрьма скрывала от него мир, так что Абернети не знает, каким он стал, и настоящее осознание еще впереди. Сейчас он полон воодушевления, но ему еще предстоит вернуться с небес на землю.

— Прежде всего, — ровно говорит Геллерт, — я предпочитаю не мучиться шесть часов кряду от морской болезни.

Поднимаясь по лестнице причальной башни, Геллерт все-таки прихрамывает. Абернети бросает на него быстрый взгляд, но ничего не говорит, и Геллерт снова думает, что взять его с собой не такое уж плохое решение. Если он справится с шоком.

— Мистер Леонхард, мистер Абернети, добро пожаловать на борт, — приветствует их стюард в белоснежных перчатках.

Вскоре под окнами медленно проплывает темная синева Ла-Манша. Вдоль палубы стоят журнальные столики, и среди газет Геллерту попадается рекламная брошюрка Общества помощи волшебникам «Дети Каина». Абернети листает ее не без любопытства, но комментирует кратко:

— Идиотское название.

— Ну почему же? — усмехается Геллерт. — Не такое уж неудачное.

— А чем они занимаются?

— Не интересовался. Финансовой помощью? Или, напротив, помогают пристроить золото волшебников в маггловские предприятия? А может, обучают магов маггловским профессиям. Чему тебя учили в тюрьме?

— Многому из того, что немаги делают руками — готовить простую еду и всякое такое. Как работает маггловская почта, электричество, автомобили… — он пожимает плечами. — Когда я учился в Илверморни, у нас была такая забава: «А знаешь, как немаги делают?..» — и дальше следовало рассказать что-нибудь дурацкое из немажеского быта, от чего все покатывались со смеху. Те, кому удавалось разузнать самые забавные факты, всегда пользовались популярностью.

Геллерт только хмыкает — в Дурмстранге в такое не играли, осведомленных находилось мало, — но за последние месяцы ему, конечно, пришлось выяснить, как немаги делают… Подходит стюард и ставит на столик кофе и неизменные сандвичи. Посуда, такая же безупречно белоснежная, как и его перчатки, украшена серебристыми вензелями Королевских авиалиний. Кофе снова скверный. 

***

Погода стоит безветренная, так что дирижабль прибывает по расписанию, и они успевают на ночной поезд из Берлина. Геллерт просит подать ужин в купе, но сам он так измотан после двух суток в дороге, что не может проглотить ни куска. Абернети тоже ковыряет в тарелке без всякого аппетита, и наконец отодвигает ее, не съев и половины.

— Все это обман? — его глаза впиваются в лицо Геллерта. — Всеобщее безумие? Заговор? Как так получилось — кто-то сказал, что колдовать смертельно опасно, и мы поверили? Кто вообще сказал, что нам нельзя колдовать? 

— Я, — отвечает Геллерт.

— Вы? — на щеках Абернети вспыхивают пятна румянца. — Я так и думал. Это такой план, да? Вы их обманули, запретили всем колдовать, и теперь...

Многие через это проходят, словно пытаются выторговать у реальности другую правду, более милосердную.

— У меня было видение о Нашествии, — говорит Геллерт. — Очень ясное пророчество, не допускающее разных толкований.

Абернети молчит, осознавая, потом спрашивает:

— Так это вы всех предупредили?

Геллерт кивает.

— Поверили мне не все. Те, кто поверил, получили три дня, чтобы подготовиться. Тех, кто не поверил, реальность вскоре убедила в правдивости моих слов.

— Мне сказали, Кэрроу погибла… — рассеянно произносит Абернети, берет в руки бокал с вином, но не пьет, а крутит в руках.

— Она не поверила. Некоторым нужно увидеть.

Геллерт пожимает плечами. 

Ему доводилось наблюдать и творить самому чудовищные вещи, но этого он предпочел бы не видеть...

_Маленькая площадь пуста. Магглы разбежались._

_Неделями позже стали появляться зеваки, желающие поглазеть, как Истребители рвут на части очередную жертву, но в первые дни магглы еще не знали, что их Истребители не тронут._

_Истребители терзают ребенка, девочку лет шести. Такие дети еще не умеют контролировать магию. Невозможно угадать, когда случится всплеск и невозможно его предотвратить. Тускло светящиеся силуэты Истребителей склонились над телом. Вытянутые головы, костистые лапы с вывернутыми, как у насекомых, суставами. Между их темными тушами Геллерт видит тонкую белую руку, безжизненно замершую на булыжной мостовой._

_Девочка уже не кричит, кричит ее мать, которую Геллерт удерживает поперек груди, не давая приблизиться к Истребителям и ребенку._

_— Нелли! Нелли! — кричит она, и бьет Геллерта по кулаком по бедру. — Помогите ей! Я знаю, вы можете. Помогите!_

_Через ее плечо Геллерт видит, что один из Истребителей оторвался от умирающего ребенка, поднял лицо и уставился на Геллерта — темными провалами глаз прямо в глаза. Несколько секунд он уверен, что Истребитель чует его, чует магию, пусть и спящую, затаившуюся. Не может не чуять. Геллерта пронизывает ужас, но — он едва успевает вздохнуть — Истребители исчезают. Он отпускает женщину._

_— Вы ничего не могли сделать, — говорит Геллерт. — Только погибнуть._

_Он ждет, что она бросится к мертвой дочери, но женщина разворачивается к нему. Подходит вплотную. Она высокая и сильная, Геллерт едва мог ее удержать, и синяки наверняка останутся. Женщина кривит узкие губы, и Геллерт понимает, что она его узнала._

_— Я всегда вам верила, — говорит она. — Верила, когда вы обещали волшебникам лучший мир. Это наш лучший мир?_

_Она указывает рукой на истерзанное тело. Ее слова несправедливы, но Геллерт приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке._

_— Сегодня я сделал для вас все, что мог, фрау._

_Она бьет его по лицу. Он смеется._

Абернети ничего этого не видел. Геллерт позавидовал бы ему, если бы не знал, что теперь ему придется пережить то, что все уцелевшие маги уже пережили. Смирение, разочарование, опустошенность… Если он сломается, нянчиться с ним никто не будет. Впрочем, Абернети из тех людей, чью стойкость и силу недооценивают, Геллерт не раз делал на это ставку и не стал бы брать его с собой, если бы посчитал, что тот станет обузой. Сейчас его просто нужно немного подбодрить.

— В это действительно трудно поверить, пока не увидишь сам, — говорит Геллерт. — Но я рад, что ты решил действовать так, как будто ты поверил. Рад, что ты жив.

Лицо Абернети немного расслабилось.

— Больше никого не осталось?

Геллерт качает головой. Аколитов больше нет. Одни погибли, других Геллерт посчитал бесполезными, были и те, кто счел бесполезным его. 

Поезд встряхивает и качает, на подносе звякает посуда, и Абернети рефлекторно хватается за столик. Геллерт вдруг остро ощущает неуместность их присутствия в этом освещенном теплым электрическим светом купе. Плюшевом и латунном, насквозь маггловском. Абернети ловит его взгляд и опускает глаза.

— Как вы с этим справляетесь?

Вопрос разочаровывающе глуп. Геллерт накрывает крышкой поднос с остатками ужина.

— Ложись спать.

Абернети послушно берет умывальные принадлежности и выходит за дверь. Геллерт идет умываться после него, а когда возвращается, проводник уже убрал стол, а Абернети лежит, локтем закрыв лицо от мелькающего света дорожных огней, и делает вид, что уснул. Геллерт начинает проваливаться в сон, как только вытягивается под одеялом, но сквозь полудрему слышит, как на соседней койке Абернети ворочается и вздыхает.

Будит Геллерта серый рассвет. Если верить расписанию, ехать им еще часа два.

Абернети крепко спит, обняв подушку, одеяло сползло почти к пояснице. Он более худой и поджарый, чем Геллерт его помнит, а по левому плечу от локтя почти до подмышки тянется длинный шрам. Новый. Как бы дружелюбно ни проявляли себя британские магглы, в тюрьме Абернети наверняка пришлось не слишком сладко. Лениво рассматривая, как змеится по бледной коже темная полоса шрама, пересеченная бледными следами стежков, которыми маггловский врач зашивал рану, Геллерт все же засыпает.

Ранним утром они сходят с поезда на старой железнодорожной станции в самом центре Н. — маленького провинциального городка. 

День обещает быть ясным, но не жарким, и городок уже оживает под первыми солнечными лучами: распахиваются ставни домов, открываются лавочки, молочник грохочет тележкой по булыжникам. Абернети крутит головой, рассматривая разноцветные «пряничные» фасады домов на главной улице.

— Вы здесь живете?

— Нет, — усмехается Геллерт. — Придется еще прогуляться.

Они проходят город насквозь. Минуют последние аккуратные домики с палисадниками, пестрыми от осенних цветов. Начинаются поля и холмы, поросшие редким леском, а за ними вдалеке прорезают небо темно-синие силуэты гор. 

Воздух прозрачен и до сладости чист, так что предстоящая длительная прогулка кажется даже привлекательной после ночи в пропитанном тяжелыми искусственными запахами поезде. Они удаляются от городка, и словно проваливаются все глубже в историю, магловские машины остаются позади. Лишь однажды им в поле встречается чихающий сизым дымом грязный трактор, но в остальное время они видят только маглов, которые складывают сено в стога, размахивая зубастыми вилами.

Геллерт замечает, как Абернети щурится, вглядываясь в далекие заснеженные пики Альп, и знает о чем тот думает. Нурменгард не так уж далеко. Но попасть туда маггловскими путями невозможно. Много лет назад Геллерт обрушил несколько скал, завалив перевалы — самый отчаянный альпинист туда не пройдет, и даже самому легкому самолету негде совершить посадку. Геллерт оставил замок за день до Нашествия. Перед аппарацией он задержался на вершине башни и несколько мгновений позволил себе верить, что пророчество лжет, что через день он вернется сюда. Поиграл с разными идеями о том, как можно было бы использовать поднявшуюся панику. Потом аппарировал и больше в Нурменгард не возвращался.

***

Навстречу по дороге движется автомобиль с открытым верхом — лакированные ядовито-зеленые бока и попарно прилепившиеся друг к другу фары придают его облику что-то неприятно паучье. За рулем сидит худенький старичок, который, еще издалека завидев Геллерта, снимает с головы кепку, приветственно машет и кричит.

— Герр Леонхард!

Геллерт в ответ поднимает руку, и только когда, поравнявшись с ними, автомобиль плавно тормозит, говорит: 

— Доброе утро, Готтфрид.

— С добрым утром, герр Леонхард, — повторяет старик, прилаживая кепку обратно на лысую голову. — Мы и не знали, что вы в отлучке. — Мягкий говор журчит как весенний ручеек. — Меня фрау Зейдлих в город отправила, а перед этим к вам, узнать не надо ли чего. А вас и нету. Вы, смотрю, не один вернулись.

Он с любопытством разглядывает Абернети, но Геллерт сухо говорит:

— Не один.

Со слухами и без него справятся, старый Готтфрид любитель посплетничать, а Геллерт с самого своего появления вызывал любопытство — странный чужак, конечно же из «этих». Сперва на него смотрели неприязненно, потом привыкли, но если бы не забота фрау Зейдлих, пусть порой и навязчивая, его жизнь здесь была бы и вполовину не так удобна.

— Значит, если вы только из Н., так вам ничего не нужно?

— Нет, Готтфрид. Доброго пути.

Автомобиль трогается, и Абернети растерянно провожает его взглядом. 

— Что тебя удивляет? — с легким раздражением интересуется Геллерт. — С местными лучше ладить. Да в деревнях они не так уж и плохи.

— Нет, не в этом дело. Я думал, что знаю немецкий…

— А, это диалект… Освоишься.

— Вы с ними и в самом деле ладите? 

— С местными магглами? Почему бы мне с ними не ладить. Я когда-то оказал услугу семье, которой принадлежит усадьба и большая часть окрестных ферм. К тому же я порой подкидываю им работу, а в нынешних обстоятельствах магглов больше всего интересует, есть у волшебника золото или нет. 

— Я слышал разговоры о том, что Нашествие магглам очень помогло. У них начинался экономический кризис, а когда в их мир хлынуло золото волшебников, это спасло их от упадка.

— Такое вполне возможно, но судить не берусь, — Геллерт пожимает плечами. — Когда читаешь маггловские газеты, возникает чувство, что следишь за муравейником, который живет по своим причудливым законам. Впрочем, золото волшебников тоже скоро иссякнет.

Они дошли до развилки с дорожным указателем, таким старым и побитым дождями, что буквы на сером дереве совсем поблекли. Она до смешного напоминает иллюстрацию к сказке про рыцаря-чернокнижника, из книги, которая была у Геллерта в детстве. Две наезженные дороги уходили между холмами, а третья, заросшая травой, пряталась в зеленом сумраке разнолистной рощи, на нее не указывала ни одна из стрелок.

— За холмом деревня и усадьба фон Зейдлихов. А нам туда, — Геллерт указывает рукой в направлении рощи.

Среди ольх и осин влажно, прохладнее, чем на открытой дороге. Чувствуется близость воды, и вскоре сырая тропа ведет их вдоль берега. Неширокая река, хоть и заросла у берегов камышом и ряской, бежит с веселым и бойким плеском.

***

— Мельница! — удивленно восклицает Абернети.

Приземистый дом лепится на самом берегу и окунает в воду высокое колесо, из-за чего кажется, что он вот-вот сползет в воду. Вид у мельницы живописный — каменные стены потрескались и поросли мхом, окна в тяжелых темных рамах поблескивают, как глаза из-под насупленных бровей. У крыльца растет изумрудный плющ, цепляется за выступы каменной кладки и вьется до самой крыши.

Река образует небольшую заводь, потом снова сужается, и с силой и плеском сбегает вниз по склону. Отражение мельницы дробится и дрожит в воде.

Геллерт и Абернети проходят вдоль стены мельницы, покрытой осыпающейся, потемневшей от сырости побелкой, пересекают заросший травой двор и приближаются к деревянному дому.

Геллерт отпирает тяжелый замок, толкает дверь. Советом кого-то из местных магглов перед поездкой закрыть окна глухими ставнями он пренебрег, так что в доме относительно светло.

Из широких холодных сеней ведет дверь в комнату — сразу столовую и кухню. Потемневший дубовый стол, три разномастных колченогих стула, по стенам кухонная утварь. В углу массивная каменная печь, а напротив нее маленькая летняя печурка, черная от копоти. Из кухни — еще один узкий коридор, из него двери: налево в спальни — одну просторную, хозяйскую, и две другие поменьше, — а направо в кладовку. В самом конце коридора — уборная и ванная, приспособленная не только для умывания, но и для стирки и, вероятно, других хозяйственных дел, в которых Геллерт не слишком разбирается. Геллерт вдыхает уже знакомый запах этого дома — пыль, старое дерево и заметный привкус влаги и речного ила.

— Займи свободную комнату, — говорит он Абернети.

Абернети нерешительно озирается. После путешествия первым классом в сиянии электрических огней, запахах накрахмаленного белья и парфюма, в гуле маггловских машин, этот грязноватый домишко, словно выплывший из средних веков, смотрится нереально и, что уж говорить, удобств не обещает. 

Пока Абернети осматривает дом, Геллерт набирает воды в закопченный кофейник и разводит огонь в летней печи. Потом спускается в погреб и отрезает большой ломоть ветчины. Хлеб, конечно, зачерствел, нужно было купить в городе, но кофе Геллерт научился варить пристойный, и после утренней прогулки бутерброды, пусть и с черствым хлебом, выглядят и пахнут соблазнительно. 

Когда они садятся завтракать, Абернети спрашивает:

— Почему вы прячетесь тут? — он снова обводит взглядом кухню. — Волшебники должны считать вас героем. Если бы не ваше пророчество, жертвы были бы чудовищными. 

Геллерт пожимает плечами.

— И что за честь быть героем проигравших?

Раньше Геллерт всегда точно знал, какое впечатление производит на сподвижников, но сейчас не может угадать, что происходит там, в глубине светло-карих глаз Абернети. Наконец тот спрашивает:

— Что мне нужно будет делать?

— Я еще тут не обжился. Твоя помощь и правда будет не лишней. Нужно разобрать хлам и подготовить дом к зиме. А сегодня сходишь в деревенскую лавку купить продуктов, заодно осмотришься.

Абернети согласно кивает, но вид у него становится неприлично довольным. Совершенно ясно — он ни капли не верит, что за присутствием на этой убогой кухне Геллерта с оббитой эмалированной кружкой в руках не стоит грандиозный замысел. Геллерта и веселит, и раздражает эта вера в его всемогущество и способность все исправить. Правда в том, что могущественным Геллерт себя больше не чувствует, все что у него есть — слабая надежда, которой он пока что не собирается ни с кем делиться.

***

Любитель потрепать языком, старик Готтфрид рассказывает, что мельничное колесо остановилось в прошлом веке, когда сам он был мальчишкой. Но в доме жили еще долго, опустел он только через десять лет после Войны. Геллерт обычно пропускает мимо ушей большую часть словоизлияний старика: не так уж интересно, кто тут жил и почему съехал, но в чем бы ни была причина, дом достался Геллерту со всем хозяйством. Мебель и прочую домашнюю утварь никто не вывез, многое пришло в негодность или изрядно обветшало, как и сам дом, который столько лет стоял нежилым.

Геллерт прожил первую зиму после катастрофы в городе, и даже там прочувствовал утреннюю выстуженность спален, вечную сырость одежды и обуви, и все это несмотря на постоянную возню с каминами. Готтфрид уверяет, что в хорошо протопленном срубе будет куда теплее, чем в новомодных городских домах с их новомодным отоплением. Может, это и так, но в первый же сильный дождь Геллерт успел убедиться, что крыша нуждается в починке. Огромная каменная печь в большой комнате и кафельные очаги в спальнях и ванной к зиме тоже должны работать исправно.

Когда Геллерт узнает во сколько обойдется ремонт, ему приходится признать, что он льстил себе, считая, что неплохо разбирается в маггловском мире. Золото, которое он сумел унести из Нурменгарда, тает куда быстрее, чем он рассчитывал, но так или иначе, дом нужно привести в порядок. Починить крышу Геллерт нанимает зятя старика Готтфрида, а тот советует печника, но все, что можно сделать своими руками, Геллерт и Абернети делают сами.

Двадцать лет назад Геллерт возвел Нурменгард за одну ночь, теперь он надеется, что им удастся подлатать дом к наступлению холодов и начать восстанавливать мельницу. С тем, что мельница не заработает раньше весны, он уже смирился.

Даже если не считать ремонта и уборки хлама, ежедневный быт съедает время и силы, как прожорливый монстр. То, что прежде требовало лишь взмаха волшебной палочки, а иногда одного лишь мысленного приказа, теперь превращается в череду мелких действий, требующих бесконечного повторения. Секунды утекают, как вода в песок. Вымытое снова пачкается, починенное ломается, еда поглощается или портится. Геллерт теперь движется слишком медленно, а мир рушится слишком быстро.

Геллерт знает, что такое отчаяние, но он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного тягостному однообразию этого неповоротливого мира. Рутина лишает его надежды и веры в собственные силы, и он наблюдает словно со стороны, как картина конца света складывается из таких прозаических элементов, как грязная посуда и изношенное белье.

Магия пробудилась в нем рано, Геллерт едва помнил себя без ее незримого присутствия, без этого будоражащего ощущения, когда твои мысль и воля обретают власть над плотским миром. Простое волшебство подчинялось ему естественно, как дыхание. Он помнил, как четырехлетним, набегавшись по летней жаре, складывал ковшиком ладони, и они наполнялись холодной водой, как тянулся к кустам ежевики, которая росла, цепляясь за отвесный склон, и ягоды сами падали в руки, как порванная одежда срасталась сама собой, прежде чем взрослые успевали заметить. А кроме самой магии для того, что не хотелось делать самому, существовал малый народец, всегда готовый услужить волшебникам.

Теперь есть только магглы — кровельщик и печник, которые делают свое дело, забирают золото и оставляют после себя мусор и грязные следы. И еще десятилетняя Эфхен, вечно чумазая прачкина дочка, которая раз в неделю прибегает на мельницу с мешком на тощем плечике. Поначалу она дичится малознакомых мужчин, торопливо бросает на крыльцо мешок с чистым бельем, хватает взамен него другой с грязным, сжимает в кулаке пять пфеннигов и убегает. Но потом привыкает, начинает тараторить при встрече «доброго дня» или просто «здрасьте», а как-то раз, забрав у Геллерта монетки, выпаливает на одном дыхании:

— А у вас тут черт живет. На мельнице.

Абернети, который сидит на бревне у крыльца и точит ножи, прыскает от смеха.

— Ну да, двое нас тут.

Он откладывает нож и приставляет к голове кулаки с вытянутыми вверх указательными пальцами, изображая рога. Эфхен хихикает.

— Не слушай этого дурака, девочка, — сердито говорит Геллерт. — А что за черт тут живет?

Эфхен пожимает плечами.

— Черт. С рогами такой. Мокрый, потому что в воде сидит.

— Ты его видела?

— Мальчишки сюда раньше купаться бегали. Мне Марти рассказывал. Черт из воды высунулся и пальцем погрозил, Марти и убежал.

— Давно это было?

Девочка нагибается и чешет грязную коленку.

— Прошлым летом. А этим они сюда и не ходят. Вы же тут теперь живете, а фрау Зейдлих велела вам не мешать. 

— Я сюда приехал только в августе, — говорит Геллерт.

Она стреляет в него глазами, очень светлыми на чумазом лице, и кивает.

— Точно. Не, этим летом они не видели, — Эфхен закидывает на плечо мешок с бельем. — Ну ладно, побегу, а то мамка заругает.

Она исчезает в ольховой роще, словно маленькая дриада. Абернети задумчиво трет лоб, пальцы у него перепачканы, потому что он держал точильный брусок. Теперь он почти такой же чумазый как Эфхен.

— Думаете, маггловские дети видели волшебную тварь?

— Может быть, — отвечает Геллерт.

— Что с ними стало? С тварями, я имею в виду. Они все погибли?

Волшебные твари, которые жили магией, дышали ею… Как они могли выжить? Правда, Геллерт ни разу не стал свидетелем того, как Истребители пожирают дракона или какую-нибудь более мелкую тварь. Даже не слышал о таком. Может твари погибли первыми? Как они могли не использовать магию — она пульсировала в их телах, как кровь?

Геллерт думает о прекрасном фениксе и его хозяине, который так и не научился контролировать магию. Он просил Аурелиуса остаться, но не слишком настаивал. Его соседство было не безопасно, да и помочь Геллерт ему ничем не мог. 

— А ты слышал хоть что-нибудь о волшебных животных?

Абернети отрицательно качает головой и проводит пальцем по лезвию ножа, пробуя остроту.

— Это странно, правда? Маги слишком заняты своими проблемами, чтобы выяснять такие вещи.

***

Каждый раз выслушивая вопросы, на которые у него нет ответа, Геллерт подавляет досаду, словно сглатывает привкус крови и горечи, какой появляется на языке от сильной усталости. Но он не может упрекнуть Абернети в том, что вопросы, которые тот задает, неверные. К тому же Абернети не треплет лишнего языком, с охотой берется за любую работу, и обычно пребывает в добром расположении духа. И никак не дает понять, что соотношение сил между ним и Геллертом стало другим.

Иногда Геллерту кажется, что Абернети обманывает себя, что это его способ спрятаться от реальности. Он делает вид, что ничего не изменилось — что все по прежнему — он, Абернети, преданный спутник Геллерта Гриндевальда, готовый исполнить любой приказ. Уверенный — что бы Геллерт ни придумал, это приведет их к величию, славе и Великому благу для наделенных магическим даром. Даже если все приказы сейчас сводятся к “почисти картошку” или “растопи печь”.

Иногда Геллерту приходит в голову, что и ему самому присутствие Абернети не позволяет опустить руки. Могуществом Геллерт больше не обладает, но стойкость духа может продемонстрировать, хотя это удается с куда большим напряжением, чем он готов признать.

Этой осенью Геллерт вспоминает то, что не вспоминал много лет — физической силой природа его не наделила. Единственный раз, когда он решил с кем-то сразиться без магии, закончился поцелуями и признаниями в любви. Тогда было упоительно приятно ощущать, как сильные руки прижимают тебя к траве, и знать, что в любой миг можешь призвать заклинания, рядом с которыми напряжение мышц не более, чем дуновения летнего ветерка. Осознает Геллерт и еще кое-что — он всего на пять лет моложе Готтфрида, которого все в округе считают стариком. По меркам волшебников Геллерту далеко до старости, но теперь он каждый день видит разницу между собой и молодым мужчиной едва за тридцать. Ежедневно стискивает зубы, подавляя раздражение на собственную слабость, и признает, что взять Абернети с собой оказалось отличной идеей.

Впрочем, к началу октября Геллерт замечает, что физический труд и ему дается легче и больше не отупляет, как в первые недели.

С ремонтом дома закончено, и Геллерт беззастенчиво пользуется болтливостью старика Готтфрида и расположением и щедростью фрау Зейдлих, чтобы окончательно подготовиться к зиме. У них теперь есть и подходящая для зимы маггловская одежда — безобразная, но защищающая от холода и дождя — и теплые одеяла, и достаточно дров, чтобы топить дом до весны, и запас консервов, на случай, если дороги развезет.

Теперь Геллерт может приступить к к восстановлению мельницы, о котором запрещал себе даже задумываться, пока не будет уверен, что они готовы к зиме.

За последние пару десятков лет маггловские технологии преобразились так стремительно, что найти старинную мельницу на ходу почти невозможно. Их сменили механизмы более современные, более совершенные, но для целей Геллерта не пригодные. Он считает, что ему повезло отыскать эту — остановленную, но почти исправную. И все же за те десятилетия, что мельница не используется, туда стаскивали разную рухлядь, а в помещении, где когда-то хранили зерно, потом держали уток и кур. Древняя система валов и шестерней скрыта под грудами хлама в три человеческих роста высотой. В одном из дальних углов, под огромным зубчатым колесом, кто-то — дети или бездомный бродяга — устроил убежище: драное одеяло, пара свечных огарков, обугленное кострище, несколько пустых бутылок и консервных банок.

Старик Готтфрид рассказывает, что семья, которой принадлежала мельница — когда-то зажиточная — долго судилась из-за наследства и все никак не могла договориться, кому же принадлежит имущество. В ожидании хозяина оно ветшало и приходило в негодность, пока не попало в руки Геллерта.

***

День за днем они вытаскивают сломанные телеги и упряжь, проржавевшие бочки, сундуки с подгнившим тряпьем, безногие стулья, колыбель. То, что можно использовать как топливо, складывают в дровяном сарае, остальное просто сваливают во дворе. Среди прочего хлама им попадаются две коробки с журналами и книгами — пыльными и тронутыми плесенью. Геллерт надеется отыскать среди них что-нибудь, касающееся работы мельницы — схемы, рисунки, какие угодно описания, составленные магглами о своем ремесле.

Они с Абернети разбирают книги вечерами, и Геллерт вдруг понимает, что он уже несколько недель не прочел ни строчки. Слова для него утрачивают смысл, если их нельзя обратить в магию.

Ни чертежей, ни записей о мельнице они не находят. Содержимое коробок принадлежало не мельнику, а молодой женщине — здесь журналы мод двадцатилетней давности, несколько романов, тетрадь с переписанными от руки нотами и словами песен, детские книги с картинками, на одной подпись «Милой Анике в день ее десятилетия».

Теперь Абернети лежит вечерами перед очагом и читает то маггловские сказки, то повесть в бумажной обложке под названием «Мейстер Леонхард». Если на сказки его немецкого хватает, то над повестью он начинает стенать и грозиться найти в Н. книжную лавку и купить словарь, а заодно поискать инструкцию по ремонту старинных мельниц, если уж Геллерту она так необходима. Тут он обычно бросает на Геллерта хитрый взгляд из-под ресниц, но единственное, чего добивается — Геллерт забирает книгу и переводит несколько предложений. Книга полна безумцев, мертвых женщин и маггловских предрассудков о колдовстве. Геллерт обойдется и без чертежей. Неужели он не сможет разобраться в механизме, созданном глупыми магглами много веков назад?

***

От усталости Геллерт обычно засыпает рано. Иногда ему снятся мертвые волшебники: девочка Нелли, Кэрроу и другие, погубленные Истребителями, и те, кого убил он сам. Иногда он видит мертвыми тех, кто еще жив.

Случается, что эти сны будят его еще до рассвета. Несведущие в темных искусствах считают лучшим временем для магии смерти полночь, но на самом деле смерти принадлежат эти предрассветные часы. Кровь в жилах течет вяло, сердце тяжело бьется, а душа поддается вязкому полумраку уныния и тревоги. Именно в эти часы магия особенно манит Геллерта. Он чувствует ее движение под кожей — мучительное неутоленное желание. Истребителей он тоже чувствует. Или ему только кажется, что они следят за ним из теней черными провалами глаз.

Он схватился за идею с мельницей, как за последнюю надежду, но до сих пор не сделал никаких расчетов, если точные расчеты вообще возможны. Единственное в чем он уверен - после ремонта мельницы золота останется едва ли на несколько месяцев самой скромной жизни. Других идей у Геллерта нет, и нет никаких гарантий, что эта сработает. Он не так уж хорош в теориях и точных деталях, его сила всегда была в другом. Он уже ошибался, и не раз…

В ту ночь его будит сон об Ариане Дамблдор. Она толкает его ледяными пальцами в лоб и шепчет «Проснись». Он открывает глаза и слышит отчетливый скрип петель оконной рамы, тихие шаги в большой комнате. Потом звяканье — это чашка, которую Геллерт оставил на полу у кресла.

Он поднимается с постели, натягивает штаны и нашаривает в тумбочке револьвер — тяжелый и холодный, деревянная рукоять странно ощущается в ладони.

Геллерт идет по коридору. Воры притихли, но слышно, что они еще в большой комнате. Наверная в деревне разболтали, что на отшибе поселились чужаки, у которых водится золото. Волшебники теперь считаются легкой добычей.

Есть польза в том, чтобы ухаживать за домом собственными руками: Геллерт знает каждую скрипучую половицу, и подходит к двери совершенно неслышно. На его удачу дверь открыта, в окна светит бледная половина луны, и он может увидеть в сумраке силуэты воров.

Один роется на полке над печью, другой ощупывает обивку кресла. Оружия у них Геллерт не видит. Он делает шаг через порог и звучно щелкает курком, оба вора замирают, потом тот, что у печи, медленно нагибается, тянется к висящей на подставке кочерге.

— Тронешь кочергу, и я тебя убью, — говорит Геллерт почти нежно.

Этим своим даром — умением словами и звуками голоса касаться самого сердца, обольщать или до оторопи пугать — он может пользоваться без опаски, к магии этот талант отношения не имеет. И дар не подводит. Вор замирает.

— Теперь оба повернитесь ко мне лицом.

Они послушно разворачиваются. Один повыше, другой пониже, но у них одинаковые длинные носы и одинаковое голодное выражение на лицах. Геллерт наводит дуло револьвера на того, что повыше.

— Не стреляйте, — тихо просит другой. — Мы уйдем.

Краем глаза Геллерт отмечает появление Абернети. Совершенно голый, взъерошенный и сердитый, он становится слева от Геллерта и поднимает руку, демонстрируя поблескивающий в темноте нож.

— Конечно, уйдете, — Геллерт поводит дулом револьвера в сторону двери, и неудавшиеся воры, косясь на него, семенят к выходу. Высокий дергает щеколду, толкает дверь, и оба вываливаются на крыльцо.

— Мантикорьи яйца, — доносится до Геллерта хриплый шепот, — Маркос говорил, что тут один старик живет, а тут… — остаток фразы теряется в предутренней мгле.

***

— Не знал, что у вас есть пистолет, — говорит Абернети. Голос у него звучит сипло, то ли со сна, то ли от волнения.

Геллерт, наоборот, чувствует себя живым, каким давно уже не чувствовал. Нашествие отняло у него его привычное оружие, но привычную реакцию на опасность не изменило.

— Это револьвер, — говорит он, но не уточняет, что зарядить его не удосужился.

Абернети косится на нож в собственной руке.

— Они ведь были…

— Волшебники?

— Да.

— Вероятно. И что? — Геллерт пожимает плечами.

Забавно. Еще год назад Абернети смотрел на большую часть магического сообщества свысока и называл их покорным стадом, идущим на поводу у Международной конфедерации.

— Ничего, — Абернети задирает подбородок, — если бы они не ушли сами, я бы им кишки выпустил.

— Умеешь пользоваться ножом?

— Разобрался бы.

Геллерт окидывает Абернети взглядом. В полумраке его обнаженное тело словно светится и ярко заметен контраст загорелого торса и бледных бедер. Только сейчас осознав, что выскочил из постели в чем мать родила, Абернети смущенно облизывает губы, а потом, справившись с замешательством, поднимает взгляд.

В нем нет утонченной красоты — разве что глаза, большие и яркие, с густыми ресницами, почти по-девичьи красивы — но молодость, здоровье и жажда жизни всегда притягательны. И очертания обнаженного тела, полускрытого тьмой, выглядят соблазнительно — округлое плечо, резкий рельеф мышц на руках, темная линия волос на животе. В приоткрытую дверь веет сыростью и прохладой, и соски сжались от холода.

Геллерт помнит, какой Абернети любовник — отзывчивый, выносливый, и, что удобно, не слишком взыскательный. Геллерту с ним было просто, но с тех пор, как они поселились здесь, они ни разу не делили постель. Иногда Абернети бросает вопросительный взгляд, прежде чем пожелать доброй ночи, но Геллерт каждый раз делает вид, что не замечает. Сейчас блестящие глаза Абернети тоже вопросительно и жадно изучают лицо Геллерта, его обнаженные плечи и грудь, Геллерт видит, как вздрагивает и поднимается член, окруженный густыми темными завитками. Но азарт, охвативший Геллерта, уже схлынул. Он представляет себе соитие без магии, неизбежное сопротивление плоти отталкивает, но все же Геллерт ловит себя на том, что откровенное желание Абернети ему льстит, и он говорит ласково и мягко:

— До рассвета еще пара часов. Запри двери и окна, и ложись спать. 

Он мимолетно касается теплого гладкого плеча Абернети, выходит в узкий коридор, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться в постель, идет в ванную. Умывает лицо ледяной водой, смотрит в зеркало и усмехается самому себе. Мир разваливается на части, а он чувствует себя польщенным тем, что у молодого парня на него встает.

Он внимательно вглядывается в собственное отражение. 

Ореол тайны и смертоносной силы, что окружал Геллерта в зрелые годы, был притягателен, даже более притягателен, чем яркая красота юности, от которой давно не осталось и следа. К тому же Геллерт всегда умел себя подать, любил эффектную одежду, эффектные слова и жесты. В него часто влюблялись. И он, зная, что никогда не получит того, кого действительно хочет, брал в свою постель то одного, то другого, выбирая тех, кто не доставлял проблем — конечно, не гордячку Розье, и не безумца МакДаффа. С Абернети было просто, но он не слишком выделялся среди прочих, привлеченных мрачным блеском геллертова могущества.

Но блеска больше нет. Из зеркала на Геллерта смотрит усталый, немолодой человек. Бледное лицо в обрамлении спутанных волос, скорее седых, чем белокурых, такая же белая, не слишком аккуратно подстриженная бородка. Худые плечи. Несмотря на тяжелую работу, мышц на Геллерте наросло немного, но они обозначились резче.

Вокруг глаз тонкая сеть морщин, ее узор указывает на то, что Геллерт чаще пристально вглядывается, чем улыбается. В глазах растерянность, какую он раньше видел только у Абернети, когда тот принял его обличье в тюрьме, но не у себя самого. Геллерт сердито сжимает кулаки.

На будущее стоит все-таки научиться заряжать револьвер. И поменять засовы на окнах и дверях. А Абернети, должно быть, просто изголодался без секса

***

Каждый день, с утра до вечера, они разгребают хлам на мельнице. Конец октября удивительно сухой и солнечный, и даже когда страстно хочется получить передышку, погода не дает никаких поводов увиливать от работы. Ольхи и осины вокруг мельницы порыжели, словно покрылись ржавчиной, и, несмотря на то, что дожди редки, в воздухе стоит влажный густой запах осенней листвы. 

Они сидят на берегу реки и обедают остатками вчерашнего ужина — вареная картошка и тушеная свинина. Физический труд делает самую простую пищу невероятно вкусной, а полчаса неподвижности и безделья кажутся баснословной роскошью. Геллерт смотрит, как желтые и рыжие листья кружатся в темной речной воде, а течение уносит их прочь. У другого берега громко всплескивает рыба — мелькает над водой серебристая голова.

— Ого! Какая здоровая! — восклицает Абернети, а потом неожиданно произносит: — Никогда не видел Истребителей.

— Повезло, — лаконично отвечает Геллерт.

Абернети поворачивается к нему.

— Вы знаете, откуда они взялись?

Солнечный свет наискось падает на его лицо и в светло-карей, почти рыжей радужке глаз видны серые крапинки. Абернети жмурится и заслоняется ладонью.

— Думаешь, мне представилось много возможностей, чтобы в этом разобраться? — спрашивает Геллерт.

Абернети открывает две бутылки пива и протягивает одну.

— Я думаю, если у кого-то и могут быть верные идеи о том, что происходит и почему, то у вас.

Геллерт делает глоток и усмехается:

— Наказание, посланное магам за грехи. Начало конца света. Вмешательство высших сил, пожелавших защитить мир от волшебства. Ну и, конечно, коварный план Гриндевальда по захвату мира. Какой вариант тебе больше нравится?

Абернети грустно улыбается.

— Люди ищут причины, — продолжает Геллерт, — но это просто произошло. Вселенная надломилась…

Солнечный и рыжий осенний день разом теряет краски, Геллерт делает еще один глоток, и вкуса тоже не чувствует. Он видел это в пророческом видении: трещины в мироздании, чудовища,терзающие детей, угасание магии, упадок, вымирание.

— А кто такие Истребители? — настойчивый голос Абернети заставляет Геллерта очнуться. — Демоны?

Геллерт пожимает плечами.

— Ты пытаешься осмыслить происходящее в рамках известного тебе мира, а он изменился неисправимо. Тот, старый мир, я обещал вам исправить. А этот… Ты же понимаешь, что маги обречены?

Ни один ребенок, рожденный с талантом волшебника, не переживет дня, когда в нем пробудится магия. Эти первые вспышки невозможно контролировать, дети помладше даже не отдают себе отчета в том, что происходит. Пройдет несколько десятков лет, и в мире не останется не только магии, но и магической крови.

Абернети медленно кивает и произносит, не глядя на Геллерта.

— Обречены. Если только...

Он не договаривает.

Прежде Геллерту порой представлялось, как их с Альбусом противостояние — мощь их магии и сила кровной клятвы — разрушает мир. Или он позволял себе играть с полубезумной фантазией о том, что достигнет высшего могущества, сомнет мир, словно кусок глины, и вылепит новый. Того, что происходит сейчас, он никогда не представлял.

Геллерт молча делает глоток. Он всегда поддерживал в своих последователях надежду, надежда — прекрасное орудие влияния, вот только сейчас Геллерт не собирается никого вести за собой, Абернети сам выбрал, куда ему идти и за кем, и Геллерт не знает, сумеет ли и захочет ли наградить его за преданность. По крайней мере, Геллерт не хочет снова дарить ему надежду, а потом отнимать ее.

***

Груды хлама внутри мельницы тают, обнажая ее механизм. Выглядит все так, будто время и бездействие не причинило устройству непоправимого вреда. Оно даже в лучшем состоянии, чем Геллерт ожидал. Жернова из французского песчаника — Геллерт уже успел узнать, что это самая дорогая деталь — на месте и целы, только опоясывающие их стальные полосы подернулись ржавчиной. Некоторые деревянные детали требуют ремонта или замены, и истлели ремни и тросы, но установить новые не сложно.

Новости обнадеживающие, и все же Геллерта с каждым днем все больше мучает болезненное беспокойство, звенящее перенапряжение нервных жил — верный знак приближающегося пророческого видения. Мало кто знает, что редкий и таинственный дар предвидения с магией не связан, бывает, что с ним рождаются и магглы, только они еще реже, чем волшебники, знают как с ним совладать. Магглы считают его тяжелой болезнью, и, прожив больше года без заклинаний и зелий, без контроля магии, Геллерт понимает, почему. Пророческий дар неуязвим для Истребителей, но, и прежде-то своевольный, Геллерту он тоже больше не подвластен. 

С самого детства Геллерту не удавалось прожить без приступов дольше нескольких месяцев. Они всегда приходили, вырывали Геллерта из реальности и бросали в омуты времени, в искрящие электрическими разрядами сплетения судьбы. Сейчас все сроки подходят к концу, и Геллерт не верит, что пророческий талант — дар и проклятие — вдруг решит оставить его в покое, и одновременно страшится и ждет приступа. Прошлый привел его сюда и помог заполучить расположение местных магглов.

Запах талого снега и горелой бумаги настигает Геллерта в первый день ноября. Он возвращается с мельницы в дом, чтобы взять свитер, и понимает, что охвативший его озноб не ответ на утреннюю прохладу, а предвестник приступа. И этот странный и знакомый запах говорит, что у него не больше пары минут. Геллерт ложится на пол подальше от ножек стола и кресла, чтобы не удариться, вытягивается на боку. 

Несуществующий запах наполняет ноздри. Геллерт помнит его с детства — верный знак близкого припадка — но в реальности ощутил лишь в юности. Он тогда собрал в охапку ворох неотправленных писем — они лежали повсюду: на столе и на полу, на постели — вынес на улицу, швырнул прямо в снег, и таким же жестом бросил с ладоней пригоршню огня. Бумага чернела и корчилась в мокром снегу. 

Геллерт прикрывает глаза в ожидании неизбежного, но возглас вырывает его из напряженного полузабытья. Он чувствует руку на плече, слышит, как Абернети окликает его по имени. 

— Убирайся, — хрипит Геллерт. — Прочь!

Под веками уже вспыхивает белым, холодный запах призрачных снежников и горелой бумаги заслоняет все. Время раскалывается…

Конечно, Абернети не слушается и остается. Когда Геллерт приходит в себя, то лежит головой на его коленях. Во рту сухо и горько, голос хрипит.

— Долго?

— Минут пять не больше, — отвечает Абернети. 

Во время припадков минуты растягиваются в часы, и без магии Геллерт никогда не знает, сколько их прошло. Слишком долгий приступ может повредить мозг — это уже и магглам известно. Геллерт догадывается, что даже обычный, тот что длится всего несколько минут, без защиты магии сжигает тончайшие связи внутри его головы, незаметно подтачивая память, лишая ясности ума… Геллерт отметает эти мысли прочь, с этим он сделать ничего не может, остается только надеяться, что приступ даст больше, чем отнимет. Но когда он пытается вспомнить видение, образы ускользают. Тело изнемогает от усталости, мышцы как кисель. Рубашка и белье мокры от пота, хорошо еще, что только от него. И нет даже сил разозлиться на Абернети, который так и сидит, бережно придерживая Геллерта за плечи.

Будь у Геллерта магия, он собрал бы видение по нитям и вытащил бы из него все, что можно. Но волшебного искусства прорицания, пусть капризного и неверного, у него больше нет, есть только проклятый дар.

— Что я говорил? — спрашивает он у Абернети.

— Только три слова. «Посланник», а потом «Слишком рано».

…Дверь распахнувшаяся во мрак, сердитые темные глаза, широкий речной разлив, высокая фигура на пирсе…

— Почти ничего не могу вспомнить.

Геллерт ругается сквозь зубы, в горле саднит. Абернети проводит ладонью по его лбу — стирает пот или просто гладит. Его руки загрубели от тяжелой работы, и прикосновение ощущается странно, отвлекает.

— Я ведь велел тебе уйти.

Абернети убирает ладонь.

— Вы бы ударились.

Геллерт смотрит на него снизу вверх, и садится, превозмогая дурноту. На лице Абернети упрямство и беспокойство. Не то чтобы Геллерту трудно принимать помощь — он всегда считал естественным желание других оказывать ему услуги — но сейчас ощущает себя слишком жалким и уязвимым, действительно нуждающимся в чужой поддержке, чтобы это не злило. Абернети делает движение, с явным намерением поддержать его под локоть, но Геллерт сердито отмахивается, и он останавливается, только прикусывает губу.

Геллерт встает сам, делает несколько шагов и опускается в кресло. В ушах шумит от слабости, но это терпимо, гораздо хуже ощущение, что реальность поблекла и истончилась. Время течет неуверенно, словно больное сердце неровно толкает в жилах кровь. Надо просто переждать. Геллерт запускает пальцы в волосы и сосредотачивается на простых образах и звуках. 

Абернети ушел. В комнате тихо, только на полке громко тикают часы, они отстают с каждым днем все больше, но никто так и не удосужился отнести их к мастеру. Перед нерастопленным очагом лежат несколько поленьев. Геллерт наклоняется, проводит пальцами по шершавому дереву. От очага пахнет копотью.

Абернети возвращается, у него легкие шаги и мягкий, чуть хрипловатый голос, но смысл слов от Геллерта ускользает.

— Что ты сказал? — переспрашивает он.

— Я согрел вам ванну.

Воду для кухни обычно набирают во дворе, но в ванной можно наполнить чан с помощью ручного насоса, потом развести огонь в кафельной печке и согреть воду. Можно даже налить целиком большую чугунную ванну, что они делают редко — это занимает порядком времени. Сколько же Геллерт просидел, уставившись в потухший камин? И все-таки звучит соблазнительно.

Геллерт уже привык мыться в чуть теплой, а то и холодной воде, и ванна, исходящая паром, кажется ему самым соблазнительным, что он видел в последние недели.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, — говорит он Абернети, расстегивает рубашку, бросает ее на дощатый пол, и добавляет: — Здесь хватит места для двоих.

Абернети не ждет второго приглашения, быстро раздевается и залезает в ванну вслед за Геллертом. Устраивается напротив, погрузившись сразу по шею, и блаженно прикрывает глаза. 

Ванна действительно огромная, они соприкасаются только ногами, и горячая вода окончательно возвращает Геллерта в реальность. Он думает о том, что мельница когда-то приносила своим хозяевам неплохой доход, о том, сколько уйдет на ее ремонт, а еще и о том, что если Абернети продолжит Геллерта жалеть, то Абернети придется прогнать.

— Вам лучше?

Абернети улыбается, в его рыжеватой бородке блестят капли воды. 

— Да, — кивает Геллерт, — я...

Не дав ему договорить, Абернети поднимается на колени, ловит лицо Геллерта загрубевшими ладонями и целует.

По телу прокатывается дрожь. Это не похоть — недавний приступ еще дает о себе знать — просто вспышка физических ощущений, совсем как несколько минут назад, когда Геллерт погрузился в горячую воду. Поцелуй осторожный, сомкнутые губы мягко сминают губы Геллерта. Он не отвечает, а когда Абернети становится настойчивей, упирается ладонью в его грудь. Тот отстраняется. Взгляд напряженно скользит по лицу Геллерта, вычитывает что-то.

— Простите.

Абернети садится, приподнимая колени, чтобы скрыть возбуждение. Геллерт качает головой и кладет руку поверх его, лежащей на бортике ванны.

— Ничего. Я не сержусь.

На самом деле, он доволен — влюбленность его устраивает больше, чем жалость.

***

Ночи становятся совсем холодными, ранние утра темны, а дни — еще ясные — несут запах если не самого севера, то его бледной тени. Слухи о том, что герр Леонхард собирается починить старую мельницу, расползаются по округе, и временами Геллерта навещают любопытствующие из деревни и усадьбы.

От них он по крупицам собирает полезные сведения. Самым ценным из рассказанного магглами оказывается то, что часть механической начинки составляют отдельные машины, которые поднимают и спускают мешки с зерном и мукой, просушивают зерно и просеивают его перед помолом. Так что можно обойтись без замены тяжелой проржавевшей цепи, которая ведет на второй этаж мельницы, и тросов, свисающих как обрывки гигантской паутины, можно не разбираться во внутреннем устройстве большого дощатого короба, чьи деревянные потроха проглядывают сквозь дыры в прогнивших боках. Работы выходит вдвое меньше, и Геллерта охватывает нетерпение, которое последний приступ только подхлестывает, он готов начать ремонт, но очередной визитер его переубеждает. «Если уж вам втемяшилось в голову ее чинить, ждите весны. А еще не вздумайте покупать материалы, за зиму все отсыреет и деревянные детали поведет». И все же новости хорошие.

Перепадает им и еще немного надежды.

Выбрав день потеплее, Геллерт осматривает водяное колесо. В полтора человеческих роста высотой, оно крепится к мельнице на массивном стержне, который уходит внутрь здания и уже там сообщает движение жерновам и остальным механизмам. Колесо возвышается над рекой в живописной неподвижности. Из двух дюжин лопастей в реку погружены только четыре, еще две едва касаются ее поверхности. Такое колесо называют нижнебойным — устройство не самое эффективное, но древнее и простое. Здесь даже не стоит мельничных шлюзов, ландшафт естественным образом снижается, река сужается и течет быстрее — так что колесо вращает естественный бег воды.

Быстрое течение омывает лопасти с шумом и плеском, но они все равно заросли тиной, а в темной воде трудно разобрать целы ли они, не нанесло ли под них камней и мусора, который не даст им двигаться.

Хотя солнце стоит в зените, на небе ни облачка, тепла от него почти нет, а река, которая спускается с гор и не прогревается даже летом, сейчас совсем ледяная. Абернети смотрит, как Геллерт кривится, пробуя ногой воду, и спрашивает:

— Хотите, я?..

Геллерт отрицательно качает головой, садится на шаткие мостки и, выдохнув, спрыгивает в воду.

Дыхание перехватывает, босые ступни уходят в мягкий ил, вода доходит до бедер и охватывает пронзительным холодом. Течение норовит сбить Геллерта с ног, и он вдруг вспоминает, как давно в последний раз купался в реке.

…Вода тоже ледяная, но летнее солнце горячее и страшно тянет искупаться. Альбус уже по пояс в воде, бьет по ней ладонью, и Геллерта окатывает брызгами. «Эй! Не стой, замерзнешь!..»

Осторожно ступая, он бредет к колесу. Несколько шагов спустя глубина уже по грудь. Геллерт позволяет течению толкнуть себя вперед, и хватается за выступающую над водой лопасть. Перебирает руками по ободу вниз. Лопасти, скрытые под водой, разбухшие и осклизлые, Геллерт ощупывает их одну за другой, и, к своему удивлению, обнаруживает, что все целы. Сделанные из старой лиственницы, от влаги они стали только прочнее. Когда Геллерт проводит ладонью по последней, его окоченевшие пальцы наталкиваются на что-то странное, на дереве словно образовался внушительный нарост. От неожиданности Геллерт ругается и отдергивает руку.

— Все в порядке? — окликает его Абернети, который внимательно наблюдает с мостков, но Геллерт только отмахивается и снова опускает руку в воду, и ведет ладонью вниз вдоль бугристого «нароста». Потом ему удается подцепить его, и он вытаскивает из-под воды существо размером с крупную кошку. Оно обвисает у Геллерта в руке, вода капает с длиннопалых перепончатых лап, большая рогатая голова поникла, глаза плотно закрыты буро-зелеными веками.

Геллерт поднимает свою добычу на вытянутой руке и демонстрирует ее Абернети.

— Что это? — спрашивает тот.

Геллерт смеется:

— Черт, о котором говорила прачка! Никкес — мелкий водяной дух. В Британии их называют гриндилоу.

— Он… — Абернети поморщился, — издох?

Геллерт встряхнул никкеса, и тот вяло поджал лапки.

— Впал в спячку.

— Значит, и остальные?.. — Абернети не договаривает, но лицо его вспыхивает радостью.

— Если подумать, многие из тварей на это способны, — кивает Геллерт.

Животных он никогда особенно не любил, но сейчас его тоже радует мысль о том, что где-то в укромных тайных убежищах спят драконы, и келпи, и саламандры, и все остальные мерзкие и прекрасные твари. Эту часть волшебного мира Истребителям растерзать не удалось. Еще больше Геллерт доволен тем, что никкес нашелся именно здесь, на мельнице. Лишнее подтверждение идеи, которая ему самому порой кажется безумной — но эти создания всегда выбирали места, пропитанные волшебством.

Рогатый и бородавчатый никкес, во сне пускающий из ноздрей пузыри, кажется сейчас настоящим красавчиком, но любуясь на него, Геллерт обнаруживает, что едва чувствует ноги. Он опускает никкеса в воду, на ощупь цепляет его лапки к мельничному колесу, а сам бредет навстречу течению и выбирается на мостки. Его трясет так что едва получается накинуть на плечи куртку, но он страшно доволен находкой.

— Что ты на меня пялишься? — весело подгоняет он Абернети. — Беги согрей чаю.

Абернети отмирает и мчится в дом, Геллерт, трясущимися руками прижимая к груди одежду и ботинки, идет следом.

***

В спальне он стаскивает мокрые подштанники, растирается полотенцем, натягивает сухое белье, штаны, рубашку, свитер, закутывается в плед и возвращается в большую комнату.

Абернети стоит на четвереньках у очага большой печи и пытается развести в ней огонь.

— Проклятая печь, — говорит он.

— Это у тебя руки не из того места, — насмешливо сообщает Геллерт его заднице. — Перестань, смотреть жалко. Лучше плесни мне в чай чего-нибудь покрепче.

Геллерт придвигает кресло к летней печурке, на которой уже закипает чайник, и наблюдает, как Абернети заваривает чай, разливает по кружкам, и добавляет в каждую водки едва не на треть.

— Тоже замерз? — любопытствует Геллерт.

Абернети кивает с серьезным видом, протягивает ему чай и садится на пол рядом с креслом. Водка в горячем чае ударяет в голову, зато сразу согревает. Геллерта наконец перестает трясти, он вытягивает ноги и блаженно жмурится.

— Ни за что не вернемся сегодня на мельницу. Мы заслужили полдня отдыха. И новости отличные. Колесо, похоже, в починке не нуждается. Немного почистить дно, а, может быть, с этим справится весеннее половодье. И я все-таки нашел тебе ответ на вопрос о волшебных тварях.

Они сидят в тепле и Геллерту удается на некоторое время погрузиться в блаженное безделье не только тела, но и ума. Абернети прислоняется к его ногам и произносит:

— Жаль, что мы не можем впасть в спячку, как волшебные создания.

Он судорожно вздыхает, словно хмель разбудил в нем тоску, которую он до сих пор успешно держал в узде. Геллерт треплет его по голове.

— Ничего, друг мой. Не так уж плохо мы справляемся.

«И не вздумай спрашивать меня, верю ли я сам в то, что сказал» — мысленно добавляет он и сжимает в горсть мягкие волосы на затылке Абернети.

***

Темный ноябрь тащится между холмов и срывает один за другим последние листья в ольховых рощах на берегу реки, а ранними утрами вползает в спальни, холодный и влажный, как рука утопленника.

Старик Готтфрид рассказывает, что внучка последнего мельника, которой принадлежала коробка с книгами, утопилась в реке через месяц после того, как почтальон принес газеты со списками погибших при Сомме. Готтфрид с одинаковым энтузиазмом обсуждает и старые сплетни, и свежие новости. Его интересуют и волнения в Австрии и Испании, и ссора деревенского бакалейщика с пастором, коммунисты и обвалившаяся беседка в парке при усадьбе, здоровье почтальонши и пагубные пристрастия знаменитого киноактера.

Разговоры с Готтфридом обычно поддерживает Абернети. Геллерту они скучны. Когда-то он узнавал обо всем первым, у него были соглядатаи по всему миру — в магических министерствах и школах, в маггловских королевских дворцах и военных базах. Теперь сеть уничтожена, оборвалась как паутина, которую смахнула небрежная рука, и Геллерт даже в газеты заглядывает редко. Политические новости его больше не интересуют: когда-то он вчитывался в них как дирижер в партитуру симфонии, которой ему предстоит дирижировать. Но он больше не дирижер. Его палочка лежит в ящике комода, в котором мельничиха когда-то хранила белье.

Иногда ему кажется, что время течет сквозь него, как вода сквозь застывшее колесо его мельницы.

***

Геллерт убирает кухню. Неприязнь к примитивным действиям уже привычно борется в нем с неприязнью к беспорядку. Но закончив, он смотрит на развешенные по крючкам мытые сковороды, на бледные пятна света, которые солнце расплескало по светлому дереву столешницы и чисто выметенному полу, и неожиданно чувствует удовлетворение от сделанного. Наверное так маглы и выживают, цепляются то за одну мелочь, то за другую. Он вытирает руки полотенцем, подходит к окну и видит во дворе у колодца Абернети, который, как предполагается, должен чинить лестницу на мельнице. Рядом, держа в поводу большую серую лошадь, стоит Марта Зейдлих. Белые бриджи, синий редингот. Шапочка с пером сдвинута на ухо. В некотором отдалении от них грум отпустил поводья своей черной со звездой во лбу лошади, и позволил ей щипать померзшую траву.

— Мне нужно что-то ему сказать? — спрашивает Абернети.

Марта смеется и заправляет под шапочку белокурый локон.

— Не обязательно, можете просто погладить.

Абернети осторожно касается ладонью морды лошади, гладит ее по широкому носу, и поднимает на Марту смеющиеся глаза.

Они оба стоят к Геллерту вполоборота, между ними морда лошади. Марта похлопывает стеком по глянцевитому голенищу высокого сапога, лицо разрумянилось от прохладного воздуха. Геллерт видит, что у Абернети тоже розовеют щеки и кончики ушей, и чувствует укол раздражения.

Он выходит на улицу, не накинув куртки, и прохладный ветерок с реки тут же забирается под свитер. Оба — и Марта, и Абернети — одновременно поворачиваются к нему, но если Абернети тут же смущенно опускает глаза на стоящий у его ног ящик с инструментами, то лицо Марты расцветает радостью.

— Герр Леонхард! — она бросается ему навстречу.

Лошадь ступает вслед за ней. Большое тяжелое животное, в ней нет ни потусторонней легкости фестрала, ни крылатой мощи гиппогрифа.

— Как я рада вас видеть! — говорит Марта. — Я вернулась из Мюнхена три дня назад. 

Геллерт сжимает затянутую в перчатку ладонь и получает поцелуй в щеку. От Марты пахнет прохладным воздухом, лошадиным потом и мылом.

— Знаете, — продолжает она, — все говорили, что там столько развлечений, что мне будет весело, но я ужасно скучала по нашим краям.

На ее улыбке печать нервной тревоги. Лошадь вздыхает так сильно, что Геллерт чувствует на щеке влажное травяное дыхание.

— А я познакомилась с вашим другом. Он говорит, вы чините мельницу. Наверное, это будет очень красиво, когда колесо начнет вертеться. Как в той чудной песенке…

Геллерт бросает на Абернети пристальный взгляд.

— Удивительно, что вам удалось разговорить мистера Абернети, он обычно немногословен.

— Про мельницу вся деревня говорит, — Абернети пожимает плечами.

— Вы знаете, — Марта говорит ему, все еще сжимая руку Геллерта, — что герр Леонхард спас мне жизнь?

— Первый раз слышу.

— Вы такой скромный человек, герр Леонхард! Ничего не рассказали даже вашему другу.

— Мне просто повезло, фройляйн Зейдлих, — сдержанно отвечает Геллерт.

Им обоим повезло — и ему, и этой маггловской девочке. Удар вслепую, случайное попадание дара-проклятия, который подбрасывает то редчайшие сокровища, то шелуху.

Марта снова поворачивается к Абернети.

— Я же говорю, очень скромный. Расспросите его обязательно. Сама я не люблю об этом вспоминать.

Она постукивает стеком по блестящему голенищу сапога.

— Последние солнечные дни. Скоро погода совсем испортится. Ах да! Мама хочет, чтобы вы пришли к нам на рождественский вечер. Она пришлет вам приглашение, — она снова хлопает стеком по сапогу, серая кобыла прядает ушами. — Ну что же. Мне пора. Надеюсь вы примите приглашение. 

Мгновение спустя Марта уже в седле. Бьет серую пятками в бока и мчится галопом через почерневшую рощу. Грум на черной лошади с белой звездой во лбу едва поспевает за ней.

***

Абернети поднимает ящик с инструментами и прижимает его к груди, словно шкатулку с редким артефактом. Геллерт хмыкает.

Они идут к мельнице и ныряют в ее влажную тень. Механизм еще мертв и молчит, но теперь, когда внутренности мельницы освобождены от хлама, плеск реки отражается от стен и усиливается, звучит ровно, как быстрое дыхание.

— Доски я уже принес, — говорит Абернети.

— Предполагалось, что ты занят делом, а не любезничаешь с девицами.

— Эта девица мне в дочки годится.

— Что-то ты рано начал, если у тебя может быть дочь такого возраста. И тебе же нравятся белокурые.

Абернети фыркает от смеха, грохает ящик на пол возле лестницы, уходящей на второй этаж. Вертикальные стойки из потемневшего дуба выглядят прочными, а вот узкие перекладины так обветшали, что ни одна из них не вызывает доверия.

— Вы расскажете? — спрашивает Абернети, вытаскивая из груды досок на полу те, которые должны стать новыми перекладинами.

— О спасении Марты?

— Да. Похоже, все магглы в округе знают.

— Знают. В общих чертах.

Абернети попробовал на прочность одну из дощечек и отложил ее в сторону. В сущности, почему бы не рассказать ему? Геллерт садится на ящик для зерна.

— Это случилось в начале лета. Я наткнулся в одной газете на объявление о выставленной на продажу мельнице и решил приехать, чтобы увидеть ее воочию.

— Зачем, интересно? — осторожно спрашивает Абернети, но Геллерт, конечно, на такую простецкую уловку не попадется. 

Идея тогда родилась стихийно, Геллерт имел смутное представление, как искать информацию в огромном маггловском мире-муравейнике, и подвернувшееся объявление показалось ему знаком судьбы.

— Это не имеет отношения к делу, — отвечает он. — В общем, я приехал в Н., остановился в гостинице и ждал встречи с агентом. Там меня настиг приступ. В тот раз он оказался тяжелым, но видение я запомнил хорошо и подосадовал, что отношения к моим делам оно не имело. Видение вообще не касалось известных мне лиц, событий или мест. Так случается…

Стопка дощечек перед Абернети растет. Справа негодные, слева будущие ступеньки лестницы. Порой он бросает на Геллерта внимательный взгляд и возвращается к работе.

— От услуг врача, которого позвал владелец гостиницы, я отказался, — продолжает Геллерт, — но мне пришлось попросить агента отложить поездку. На мельницу я смог отправиться только следующим утром. Когда мы свернули к реке, навстречу нам из ольховой рощи вышла группа магглов. Наш автомобиль остановился, и один из них подошел и сказал, что они ищут девушку, которая пропала сутки назад, дочь фрау Зейдлих из усадьбы. И тогда смысл моего видения засиял передо мной так ясно, словно я прочел его толкование в книге. Так случается — внешнее событие становится ключом к видению. Теперь я понимал, кто такая связанная девушка из моего видения и узнал бы дом, окруженный цветущими сливами, где — я знал это точно — ее прятали. К досаде агента, я сказал, что хочу присоединиться к поискам. Спасатели тоже удивились, что странный чужак вздумал им помогать, и хотели послать меня к черту, но с ними была женщина, сама фрау Зейдлих, и она захотела выслушать меня.

— Вы сказали ей, что вы маг?

— Это она и сама поняла.

Тогда Геллерт подумал, что решимость и отчаянная надежда, с которыми фрау Зейдлих доверилась его словам, удивительным образом подтверждают то, о чем они в юности говорили и спорили с Альбусом, и что Геллерт повторял потом на разные лады — безусловное превосходство магов над магглами. Сейчас это уже не казалось таким важным.

— А что случилось дальше?

— Я описал дом, который явился мне в видении, и сказал, что девушку нужно искать там. Через час Марта уже была в объятиях матери, телесно невредимая, но потрясенная до нервного шока. Кое-кто с подозрением отнесся к моей осведомленности, но, когда Марту похитили, я лежал совершенно больной в гостиничном номере, чему мог без труда найти свидетелей. Да и настоящего похитителя — тайного безумца и садиста — вскоре поймали.

— Значит, после этого вы остались здесь?

— Фрау Зейдлих настояла, чтобы я погостил у них несколько дней, я согласился. Это дало мне время как следует осмотреть мельницу, и я решил, что куплю ее. Фрау Зейдлих выторговала мне изрядную скидку и позаботилась, да и, как ты знаешь, заботится до сих пор, чтобы нам здесь жилось с комфортом. Далеко не везде магглы так доброжелательны и услужливы, как здесь.

— Знаю, — коротко отвечает Абернети.

Две недели назад он отправил письмо своей семье в Штатах. Ответа до сих пор нет, что неудивительно — в Америке творится хаос.

Абернети берет молоток и прилаживает первую дощечку.

— Я помогу, — говорит Геллерт.

***

Приглашение фрау Зейдлих — подписанную от руки элегантную открытку в белоснежном конверте — старик Готтфрид доставляет вскоре после визита Марты. Праздновать Рождество у Зейдлихов Геллерт не собирается, но поблагодарить за приглашение идет лично. 

Как и обещала Марта, погода портится, уже несколько дней льет обложной дождь, который к ночи превращается в мелкую ледяную крупку. Но уродливой маггловской одеждой — бесформенными свитерами и мешковатой курткой — Геллерт пренебрегает, и надевает старое пальто. 

Оно сшито на Хексенштрассе, в лучшем магическом ателье Вены, пуговицы сделаны на заказ. Иссиня-черные нити еще хранят следы магии, а магия хранит их, пальто выглядит точно так же, как выглядело когда-то в сполохах синего пламени на кладбище Пер-Лашез. Впрочем, Геллерт надевает пальто не часто, и не столько потому, что бережет — куртка гораздо удобнее для физической работы.

Абернети нагоняет его в дверях, протягивает зонт и скептически косится в маленькое окно, залитое дождем. Геллерт пожимает плечами — он не собирается обсуждать с Абернети, куда ему стоит, а куда не стоит ходить — но зонт берет.

Впрочем, уже через четверть часа пути штука ему надоедает до чертиков, и он складывает зонт и использует как трость. Все равно дождь, хоть и не слишком частый, но косой, и толку от зонта немного. Пальто неплохо хранит тепло, и все же к тому времени, когда в конце тополиной аллеи становятся видны кованые ворота, а за ними сама усадьба Зейдлихов проступает ярким желтым пятном в серо-голубой дымке ранних сумерек, Геллерт промерзает до костей.

***

Если бы фрау Зейдлих родилась ведьмой, ей бы прекрасно давалась низшая трансфигурация. Материальный мир покорно гнулся бы, уступая ее воле и ясному, но несколько прямолинейному уму. Твердый характер читается даже на ее привлекательном лице, которому широкие славянские скулы и глубоко посаженные глаза придают ему энергию и некоторую суровость, возможно нажитую. Брак фрау Зейдлих — союз двух отпрысков угасающей австрийской аристократии, — продлился недолго. Муж погиб на фронте в 1915 году, оставив ее с маленькой дочерью на руках, истаявшим состоянием и толком не приносящей дохода усадьбой.

В отличие от покойного мужа, у фрау Зейдлих имеется деловая хватка: несмотря на царивший после войны упадок, виноградники и приусадебные поля приносят фрау Зейдлих достаточно, чтобы не беспокоиться о будущем — своем и дочери. Деревенские ее уважают, хотя управляет она твердой рукой. Впрочем с Геллертом фрау Зейдлих всегда заботлива и деликатна.

— Вы совсем продрогли, герр Леонхард.

Она сама помогает ему снять пальто, потяжелевшее от сырости.

Геллерта усаживают у камина в гостиной. До ужина еще далеко, но фрау Зейдлих распоряжается подать горячего чая, бутерброды, подогреть пирог. Геллерт придвигается ближе к огню, но никак не может избавиться от пробравшегося под одежду холода, к тому же усталость давит на виски. Фрау Зейдлих наливает чай, улыбается и развлекает Геллерта беседой, он старательно ей подыгрывает, и все же разговор складывается неловкий, ему кажется странным изображать светский разговор в отсыревших сапогах.

Фрау Зейдлих закуривает сигарету в перламутровом мундштуке.

— Почему вы не хотите прийти на вечер? — спрашивает она.

Геллерт качает головой и едва заметно морщится: он терпеть не может запах табака.

— Я знаю, как вы относитесь ко мне и искренне тронут вашим расположением, но для ваших друзей я буду странным и смущающим гостем. Мне не льстит ни роль шута, ни роль пугала.

Она отводит мундштук в сторону и кладет ладонь на руку Геллерта.

— Вы выглядите подавленным, герр Леонхард, — она на мгновение сжимает пальцы. — Знаете, мне трудно понять, каково это — потерять то, что вы потеряли, но…

— Это как со всей страстью вожделеть кого-то и знать, что никогда к нему не прикоснешься, — произносит Геллерт.

Она вздрагивает и убирает руку, и, хотя последнему Геллерт рад, он упрекает себя за несдержанность. Это не те слова, что он хотел бы произнести вслух.

— Рано или поздно вам придется признать, что, кем бы вы ни были раньше, это больше не важно, — ровным тоном продолжает фрау Зейдлих. — Теперь вы один из нас. Вы кажетесь мне незаурядным человеком — умным, образованным. Умеете себя держать. Вы напрасно хороните себя в глуши. Позвольте себе жить дальше, быть среди людей, которые могут стать вашими друзьями.

Геллерт, пусть и гордец, но провидец, и привык принимать истину такой, какая она есть, даже если она чудовищна или абсурдна. Он принимает то, что эта маггловская женщина оказывает ему покровительство и дает советы. Но все это, терпимое по отдельности: ее слова, тепло ее пальцев на запястье, запах табака и мысли об обратном пути — под дождем и по раскисшей дороге — собранное вместе, складывается в уродливую мозаику и заставляет Геллерта задрожать от едва сдерживаемой злости. Злости, которая всегда делает привычную муку нерастраченной магии острее. Геллерт опускает ресницы, пряча от фрау Зейдлих глаза. Пугать ее он не хочет.

— Вам нехорошо, герр Леонхард?

Он молчит, пережидая, пока стихнет дрожащее на кончиках пальцев заклинание.

— Останьтесь на ночь. К чему идти в такой дождь? — она все еще касается его запястья. Если за ее предложением стоит намек на нечто большее, чем забота о друге семьи, то он предпочитает этого не замечать.

— Благодарю, но я хочу вернуться домой.

Фрау Зейдлих наконец отпускает его руку.

— Тогда я попрошу Готтфрида отвезти вас. И вам нужен кто-то, кто позаботился бы о вас. Не только сегодня.

— Абернети с этим прекрасно справляется.

— Да, я помню. Ваш молодой друг. Он кажется очень милым, и, похоже, сильно к вам привязан.

***

Автомобиль скользит сквозь влажный мрак, раздвигая его лучами фар. Болтовня Готтфрида не так раздражает, как требовательная речь фрау Зейдлих, старик обычно довольствуется звуками собственного голоса и не ждет от собеседника активного участия в разговоре. И все же, когда автомобиль останавливается возле мельницы, Геллерт вздыхает с облегчением.

В большой комнате натоплено почти так же жарко, как в гостиной Зейдлихов, и Геллерт бросает все еще сырое пальто на кресло рядом с печью. Абернети отрывает взгляд от книги.

— Вы забыли зонт.

— От проклятой штуки никакого толку, — раздраженно говорит Геллерт. 

Абернети пожимает плечами.

— Тоже правда.

Его лицо, обычно обманчиво простодушное, выглядит сейчас серьезным и усталым, словно его тоже угнетает несовершенство всех этих маггловских приспособлений, с которыми им каждый день приходится иметь дело, и без которых все равно не обойтись. Наверняка это так и есть.

— Фрау Зейдлих уговорила вас прийти на рождественский вечер? 

— Нет.

— Удивительно. Она выглядит как человек, который обычно добивается своего.

Геллерт только фыркает. Нашелся знаток человеческих душ. 

— Нет, само собой, не уговорила. Но ты можешь пойти, если хочешь. Или на деревенскую ярмарку. Тебе полезно будет развеяться, больно у тебя кислый вид.

Абернети качает головой.

— Почему еще “нет”? 

— Это их праздник. Катастрофа нас не сравняла. А простецы на то и простецы, что этого не понимают.

Это именно то, что Геллерт так и не позволил себе сказать фрау Зейдлих, поэтому слова Абернети его задевают, словно тот взял их без спросу.

— Вот ты как думаешь, значит. И чем же ты теперь от них отличаешься?

Глаза Абернети расширяются от удивления и обиды. Он поднимается на ноги, забыв про книгу, которая лежит у него на коленях, и та падает с глухим стуком.

— Что? — насмешливо спрашивает Геллерт. — Не можешь ответить?

— Да что с вами такое?! — сердито и обиженно восклицает Абернети.

Геллерт подходит к нему.

— Ты все еще веришь, что я что-то задумал, верно? А если нет? Если у меня нет никаких планов?

— Если у вас нет планов, Геллерт, — Абернети вдруг задирает подбородок. — Тогда у меня есть для вас отличный план. Этой мельницей много не заработаешь. Сделайте предложение фразу Зейдлих, она к вам неровно дышит, а денег у нее десятку гоблинов год считать.

Он наступает на Геллерта, так что еще шаг — и коснется грудью, и, конечно, это лишь игра воображения, но Геллерту кажется, что он видит, как искры злой нерастраченной магии плещутся в его зрачках.

— Ах ты наглая морда… — тихо говорит Геллерт и отступает. 

Развернувшись, он выходит из комнаты, и ему в спину летит сердитое:

— Раньше вы убедительнее водили людей за нос!

Геллерт распахивает входную дверь. На улице холодно, но возвращаться за пальто не хочется 

***

Ночь швыряет в лицо мелкой моросью, пробирается под пиджак, стены мельницы почти не спасают от ее влажного дыхания. Геллерт снимает с крюка у входа керосиновый фонарь, затепливает фитиль и выходит на середину пустого зала.

Теперь, когда мельница полностью освобождена от хлама, сразу видно, что это не здание в привычном смысле, а большая машина, выглядящая как здание. Дух у нее совсем не такой, как у современных маггловских машин — блестящих, горячих, пахнущих чуждо и зло. Внутри мельницы древняя система валов и зубчатых колес. Камень и дерево. Влажный запах реки. И даже сейчас, когда колесо неподвижно, в пустом чреве мельницы что-то тихо поскрипывает, едва заметно шевелится, словно редкое дыхание спящего животного вздымает тяжелые бока. Геллерт обводит взглядом пространство, выхватывая из полумрака очертания деталей. В скудном свете фонаря ему кажется, что стоит лишь немного вглядеться — и он постигнет принципы внутренних сочленений и сопряжений, поймет, как пробудить механизм к жизни. Но этого не происходит. 

На миг Геллерта охватывает острое сожаление. Зачем он потратил столько времени на дом, когда мог сразу заняться мельницей? Нет, он все сделал правильно. Он уже знает тягостное сопротивление материи, в маггловских деланиях недостаточно ума и воли. Легко представить, что мельница, несмотря на все усилия, не заработала, деньги иссякли, а дом так и остался непригодным для зимы. Пришлось бы Геллерту идти на поклон к фрау Зейдлих, а не просто благосклонно пользоваться ее расположением, а то и вправду ложиться с ней в постель. Абернети-то подметил верно. Геллерт с легким удивлением понимает: он сожалеет о том, что заставил Абернети сорваться и надерзить. Судьба и без того испытывает их на прочность.

Когда Геллерт возвращается в дом, Абернети нигде не видно. В недрах печи догорая, мерцают красным угольки, рядом аккуратно разложено на кресле пальто, а на столе стоит кастрюлька с горячим супом.

***

Хотя многие волшебники отдавали дань традиции, которую делили с магглами, и отмечали и Рождество, и Пасху, в Нурменгарде отмечали собственные даты: большие и малые победы, ступени на пути строительства нового мира. Этой же зимой Геллерту сложно игнорировать то, насколько маггловский мир еще зависит от природного колеса, пусть его вехи и подают теперь под видом христианских праздников. Зависит, несмотря на все технические новшества последних десятилетий, и Геллерт теперь зависит вместе с ним. 

Когда декабрь переваливает за середину, долгие ночи, непрекращающийся ледяной дождь и вынужденное безделье после полной трудов осени изводят и Геллерта, и Абернети настолько, что любое событие, сколь угодно надуманное, дата сколь угодно чужая, сияют маяком в океане унылой зимы.

Не сговариваясь, за пару дней до Рождества они устраивают большую уборку и наводят в доме порядок. Вытряхивают пыль и выметают мусор из всех углов, вычищают печь, надраивают до блеска посуду. Этим Геллерт и ограничился бы, но на следующее утро Абернети натягивает брезентовую куртку и исчезает в роще, а возвращается с охапкой остролиста. Капли воды стекают с густо-зеленых листьев и алых ягод, падают на вычищенный половик в сенях, оставляют дорожку капель на полу в большой комнате.

Абернети пристраивает остролист в жестянке на столе. Глянцевые резные листья расцвечены яркими бусинами ягод, их соразмерность и изящество трогают Геллерта почти болезненно. В его жизни теперь слишком мало изящных вещей, а он всегда был к ним неравнодушен. Абернети, у которого после прогулки под ледяным дождем покраснели щеки и кончик носа, переводит блестящий взгляд с Геллерта на букет остролиста и обратно, и Геллерт снова замечает, какие у него красивые глаза. 

— Надумал праздновать Рождество, друг мой? 

Абернети пожимает плечами.

— Почему нет? Только не отсылайте меня в деревню или к фрау Зейдлих. Я бы предпочел провести вечер с вами, но если вам опостылела моя физиономия, могу просто напиться в своей комнате.

Геллерт машет рукой, в раздражении скорее притворном, чем настоящем.

— Довольно трепаться.

Глаза Абернети весело вспыхивают.

— Можем приготовить праздничный ужин.

Некоторое время они всерьез обсуждают, какое пиршество им позволяют скромная кладовая и кулинарные таланты. Но готовить им не пришлось. Несмотря на отказ Геллерта, фрау Зейдлих решает, что без праздничного угощения они не останутся, и оно является к ним прямо домой. Едва начинает смеркаться, на пороге появляется веселый, разрумянившийся от холода и спиртного старик Готтфрид с тяжелой корзинкой в руках. В корзинке половина запеченного гуся, большой кекс с изюмом, и коробочки с более изысканными деликатесами и сластями. Так что все приготовления свелись к тому, что они подогрели вино с пряностями, разложили угощение по тарелкам и расставили на столе вокруг жестянки с остролистом.

За ужином и Геллерт и Абернети старательно избегают важных тем. Важное сейчас приправлено горечью и унижением, портить которыми такое пиршество не хочется, так что разговор лениво скользит по малозначащим предметам: еда на столе, скоро ли дожди сменятся снегом, забавные повадки деревенских жителей.

Потом Абернети подбрасывает в очаг несколько яблоневых поленьев, по комнате плывет горьковатый дымный запах, в котором звучит — или только чудится — сладкий-сладкий аромат перегретого солнцем летнего сада. Этот морок, не аромат, а только его призрак, должен был бы разбудить воспоминания, которые прежде привычно вызывали у Геллерта злость, а теперь все чаще грусть, потому что вместе с магическим миром Истребители разрушили и то, что так долго определяло его жизнь, определяло куда больше, чем он готов был признать: соперничество, зависть, тайный страх неизбежного противостояния и еще более тайная горечь утраты. Но в этот раз даже грусть не приходит. Геллерт вытягивает ноги к огню и прикрывает глаза.

Какими простыми стали его удовольствия. Сытная и вкусная еда, горячее вино, удобное кресло, день почти полного безделья, да и общество вполне приятное — и он уже в благодушном настроении и готов обо всем забыть.

Абернети сидит на полу перед камином — его излюбленное место в последние дни. Он бросил туда набитый соломой старый тюфяк и вечерами часто читает или занимается какой-нибудь мелкой работой. Сейчас он просто щурится на яркое пламя, похоже, пребывая в таком же сонном блаженстве, как и Геллерт, но почувствовав на себе взгляд, оборачивается. Оказывается, что глаза у него вовсе не сонные и блестят лихорадочным оживлением.

— Почему мы больше этого не делаем? — вдруг спрашивает он. 

Всерьез вникать, о чем речь, Геллерту лень, но когда Абернети оказывается у его колен, между колен, когда кладет на бедро ладонь, горячую и твердую, становится ясно… Вот ведь какой упорный. Когда-то Геллерт сразу разглядел под внешней покладистостью упрямство, которое и привело Абернети... Куда?

Геллерт легко накрывает его руку своей.

— Так чего же мы не делаем?

Тот быстро вздыхает.

— Мне всегда нравилось с вами трахаться. Вы же не думаете, что я делал это, потому что боялся отказать?..

— Конечно нет, ведь в первый раз ты сам залез ко мне в постель.

— …и не потому, что хотел получить привилегии, — продолжает Абернети.

Геллерту становится смешно.

— А ты не хотел?

— Не таким способом.

Абернети приподнимается, пламя очага освещает его со спины, охватывает рыжим сиянием, глаза в тени, темнеют и влажно блестят из-под ресниц. Ладони на коленях Геллерта неподвижны, только большие пальцы двигаются, поглаживая и разминая мышцы, так что по внутренней стороне бедер пробегают мурашки.

Древний механизм желания пробуждается: смыкаются сочленения, двигаются валы, напрягаются стяжки. Всего мгновение назад отвлеченное и умозрительное превращается в осязаемое и вожделенное. Хочется всего: упругости, жара, влаги, тесноты, содрогания. Геллерт поднимает руку и проводит пальцем по нижней губе Абернети. Тот приоткрывает рот и облизывает подушечку пальца кончиками раздвоенного языка — метки, которую оставило волшебство Геллерта. 

Возбуждение искрами пробегает от пальцев к паху. Геллерт подается вперед, сжимает в горсть волосы на затылке Абернети, привлекает его к себе. В первый миг поцелуй сухой и колкий, но Абернети впивается в губы с нетерпением, которое копилось в нем все эти недели остававшихся без ответа взглядов и прикосновений. Отстранившись, он облизывается и поводит головой в сторону тюфяка. 

— Здесь? У огня тепло. 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, тянет Геллерта за собой. Геллерт позволяет. Отвечает касанием на касание, укусом на укус. Расстегивает пуговицы на одежде — своей, чужой. Придавливает Абернети к тюфяку, тот со стоном закидывает ногу ему на бедро, и Геллерт вжимается пахом в его пах. Это чертовски приятно даже сквозь слои одежды — ощущать как возбужденный член прижимается к другому, тоже затвердевшему, подрагивающему. Шум крови в ушах почти заглушает сердитое гудение магии под кожей. Почти.

Он отстраняется и садится. Абернети приподнимается на локтях — разгоряченный и взъерошенный. Из полурасстегнутых брюк выглядывает темная головка члена, по которой остро, до пересохшего рта, хочется провести языком.

— Что такое? — хрипло спрашивает Абернети.

Геллерт сердито выдыхает. Он давно не испытывал замешательства, собираясь кого-нибудь трахнуть.

— Понятия не имею, как магглы со всем этим обходятся.

Абернети издает хриплый смешок.

— Я знаю, — он подается вперед и быстро прижимается губами к губам Геллерта. — Подождите, я все сделаю.

Рыжие отблески пламени пляшут по обнаженным телам, тепло ласкает кожу, порой обдавая жаром. Геллерт опасался, что вся эта маггловская возня убьет желание, но он смотрит, как Абернети растягивает себя для него, и не может оторваться. Он и прежде видел, как тот округляет губы от слишком резких движений, жмурится, вздрагивает. Как от возбуждения разливается румянец по лицу и груди. Но здесь и сейчас вожделение, приправленное горьковатыми запахами дыма и масла, ощущается беззащитным, слишком плотским. Непривычно будоражащим. Геллерт ничего не делает, просто навис над Абернети, опершись на вытянутые руки, но член стоит так крепко, что почти прижимается к животу. Абернети стонет и шире раздвигает бедра.

— Эй, — нетерпеливо окликает его Геллерт. 

Тот распахивает глаза, сжимает его член скользкими от масла пальцами и направляет в себя.

*** 

Когда Геллерт просыпается, декабрьское солнце уже собирается на покой и лениво трогает черные макушки ольх за окном. Печурка, которую они разожгли, когда решили перебраться в спальню, прогорела и успела остыть, так же как и пустующая соседняя половина постели. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь слышится звяканье посуды и тянет едва ощутимым в прохладном воздухе ароматом кофе.

Геллерт садится, кутаясь в одеяло. Мышцы ломит после непривычной нагрузки, губы саднят. Он чувствует себя таким живым, каким давно не чувствовал. Даже тоска по недоступной магии — привычная пустота под сердцем, иллюзорная, но саднящая рана — сегодня не так дергает. 

Вода для умывания ледяная, свитер остался неизвестно где, так что в большую комнату Геллерт входит, поеживаясь от холода. Абернети возится с кофейником и, услышав шаги, оборачивается, на его губах вспыхивает улыбка, лукавая и немного смущенная. Он никогда раньше так не улыбался Геллерту, даже если они проводили ночь вместе.

— Хотите кофе?

Геллерт подходит к нему и обнимает сзади за талию.

— Кофе. И завтрак, хотя скорее уже обед, — бормочет Геллерт, позволяя себе согреться исходящим от Абернети жарким живым теплом. — И ты был прав. Почему мы не делали этого раньше?

***

Геллерт, некогда великий маг и пророк, даже в дни своей силы и славы не знал, где кончаются дороги судьбы и начинаются дороги, которые человек прокладывает сам, выбирая, борясь, оступаясь и взлетая. Тогда это незнание приводило его в ярость, теперь он лишь изредка лениво задавался вопросом, по чьей воле все сложилось именно так, а не иначе.

Выбрал ли Абернети место рядом с Геллертом или Геллерт соблазнил его своими речами о свободе и власти? Или судьба вела их обоих причудливыми путями, чтобы бросить в этом старом домишке посреди промозглой зимы, не оставив им ничего, кроме тусклого призрака надежды, пригоршни воспоминаний и осязаемой простоты плотского влечения, которое Геллерт, конечно, не называл ни влюбленностью, ни любовью — ее горький вкус, выбивающий дыхание, как крепкий алкоголь, он знал.

Как бы там ни было, но Геллерт никогда не жил с другим человеком в таком интимном соседстве. Он никогда и не хотел этого, кроме того краткого периода в ранней юности, пахнущего летним зноем, речной водой и свежеиспеченным разломленным напополам яблочным пирогом, того промелькнувшего лета, которое закончилось разочарованием и болью.

Его характер совсем не подходил для такого существования, для того, чтобы делить тесное жилище, пищу, тепло, постель — но он выучивает звук дыхания, запах кожи, сотни мелких привычек. Он просыпается под утро, и слышит «ужасно рано, спи» — голос со сна сиплый, губы щекочут плечо — и, в поисках тепла в выстывшей спальне, прижимается, обнимает поперек груди, соскальзывает в дремотное удовольствие — горячая кожа в сонной испарине, упругость ягодиц, в которые он вжимается тяжело подрагивающим членом, шумный вздох. Хорошо, что старый мельник не поскупился, покупая кровать, тяжелая железная рама почти не скрипит, лишь деликатно постанывает при слишком резких движениях. Едва слышный хриплый шепот, зовущий его по имени. «Да, дружочек, сейчас, еще немного». Маленькая смерть, разделенная на двоих, и бегство в забытье до позднего зимнего утра.

***

Нашествие случилось уже больше года назад. Истребители, кто бы они ни были, по-прежнему здесь. На письмо Абернети в Нью-Йорк ответ так и не приходит, а вместе с новостями о маггловском мире, бурлящем, как котел с ядовитым зельем, доносятся и отголоски того, что осталось от мира волшебного, и эти отголоски больше всего похожи на хриплое дыхание умирающего. Магия мерцает и скользит под кожей, жаром и холодом всплескивает в груди, манит смертельной, сладкой ловушкой, но и к этому они привыкают — носить ее в себе как болезнь. Так же как привыкают и к тусклой, едва тлеющей надежде.

Геллерт ловит себя на том, что, за скудостью событий и впечатлений, самым острым и ярким в его жизни становится соседство с Абернети, которое кажется то исключительно приятным, то до безумия раздражающим. Абернети сносит его вспышки не то чтобы с покорством, скорее с почти оскорбительной снисходительностью, и когда Геллерт наконец язвительно интересуется о ее причинах, Абернети пожимает плечами:

— Каждый раз вспоминаю ваши настоящие проклятия и никак не могу принимать ругань всерьез.

Это должно было бы рассердить Геллерта, но почему-то страшно смешит и, пока он хохочет, Абернети лезет целоваться, и шепчет между поцелуями, что ему нравится, очень нравится когда Геллерт смеется. Это глупо, и все же приятно. И бессмысленно ругаться с человеком, который относится к твоей брани с таким равнодушием, так что теперь, когда накрывает раздражением, Геллерт натягивает куртку, берет керосиновый фонарь и уходит на мельницу.

Он подолгу бродит по ее холодному и сырому нутру, всматривается в сочленения валов и шестерней, застывших в полумраке, и пытается постичь силы, которые должны рождаться из взаимодействия воды, дерева и камня. Пытается понять, как вновь привести их в движение и пригодны ли они для его целей.

Позже он начинает брать с собой альбом, найденный вместе с книгами в одной из коробок фройляйн Аники-утопленницы. В нем осталось много пустых страниц, и они заполняются рисунками. Течение сил становится все яснее, почти таким же ясным, как прежде движение магии в новом заклинании. Тогда Геллерт начинает создавать модель. Маленькую мельницу.

Темные зимние дни перекатываются, как тяжелые ониксовые бусины, с каждой, упавшей в омут прошлого, весна становится все ближе, и Геллерт хочет быть к ней готов.

Много лет назад он интересовался созданием волшебных палочек и знает кое-что о свойствах древесины. Для изготовления мелких деталей хорошо подходят липа и ольха. Лиственница, сосна и дуб устойчивы к природным стихиям. Рябина и яблоня хороши для защиты. Почти все Геллерт находит в дровяном сарае, навыки обращения с маггловскими инструментами он тоже волей-неволей приобрел за эту осень, но все равно работа идет медленно.

Первую модель ему даже не удается собрать, множество огрехов и неточностей не дают деталям совместиться. Он начинает снова. Подгоняет зубцы и сочленения, делает новый каркас.

Вторая модель выглядит, как изящная игрушка, но механизм не двигается. Геллерт швыряет ее в очаг, вслед ей отправляются третья, потом четвертая. Ни к одной цели Геллерт еще не двигался так медленно. Но он не думает об этом, не обращает внимания на сбитые и порезанные пальцы, на груды стружек и щепок, которые оставляет повсюду.

С каждой новой пожранной пламенем игрушечной мельницей устройство становится ему яснее, соотношение рычагов и шестеренок совершеннее, в сочленениях появляется еще не жизнь, но призрак жизни. Геллерт одержим работой. 

Абернети безропотно принимает на себя домашние дела, если вопросы и готовы сорваться с его раздвоенного языка, Геллерт не обращает на это внимания. Он ест, едва замечая вкус пищи, которую готовит Абернети, или позволяет увести себя в спальню, отвечает на ласки — и если еще несколько недель назад он искал в лихорадке похоти способ снова ощутить вкус жизни, то теперь ищет забытья на несколько часов, отдых для ума и тела.

Тяжелые бусины дней падают одна за другой. Февраль — бесконечный мокрый снег, буря, повалившая в роще несколько деревьев, раскисшие дороги — Абернети едва добирается до деревни, чтобы купить свежих продуктов. Геллерт работает над седьмой моделью. Его то захлестывает эйфория — кажется, что мельница вот-вот оживет в его руках, — то охватывает апатия, мутная и темная, как вода в зимней реке, которая глухо и тяжело бормочет за окном. Геллерт знает, чем закончатся эти нервные качели, Абернети тоже тайком бросает на него беспокойные взгляды.

— Может, у магглов есть лекарство? — тихо спрашивает он как-то раз в густую тишину спальни, нарушаемую лишь потрескиванием угольков в очаге.

Геллерт уверенный, что тот давно уснул, досадливо морщится.

— Есть, — отвечает он. — Оглушающие и отупляющие снадобья, а еще операция — маггловские врачи вскрывают череп, а потом рассекают связи в мозгу.

Абернети ощутимо вздрагивает.

— Да по сравнению с этим темные искусства…

— Не болтай и спи, — Геллерт толкает его в бок. — И в следующий раз, когда случится приступ, оставь меня одного.

***

Словно призванный этим разговором, приступ обрушивается на Геллерта следующим утром. Когда он приходит в себя, Абернети, как и в прошлый раз, сидит рядом и утирает ему лицо платком. Геллерт кладет голову на его колени и закрывает глаза, вглядываясь в обрывки видения, которые плывут под веками, словно их гонит ветром. 

Приступ совершенно бесплодный. Время больше не ведет с Геллертом свои оглушающие речи, или он больше не в состоянии их понять. Он опустошен и обессилен, и проходит еще несколько дней, прежде чем он заставляет себя вернуться к работе.

Неоконченная модель лежит на краю обеденного стола, все инструменты и детали точно там, где он их оставил. Он берет в руки нож, оглядывает модель. Когда он держал ее в руках последний раз, она готова была ожить, ее чуждый, маггловский, механический язык был ему внятен, но теперь она снова нема. Злость сдавливает горло, Геллерт упрямо хватает шестеренку из яблоневого дерева. Ему кажется, что в ней есть незавершенность, неправильность. Тонкая стружка ползет из-под лезвия. Еще одна. И все же Геллерту чудится в детали изъян… Нож наталкивается на сучок, срывается, и вспарывает кожу на ладони Геллерта. Порез набухает длинной багровой полосой. Нож с глухим стуком падает на пол, шестеренка на стол, и Геллерт смотрит, как кровь стекает по пальцам и пачкает светлое дерево. Как будто он творит магический артефакт. Но сейчас кровь не имеет ни силы, ни смысла, только испортит деталь. Геллерт отводит руку, морщась от дергающей боли.

— Надо перевязать, — говорит Абернети.

У него появилась подозрительная способность появляться ровно в тот миг, когда нужна его помощь. Геллерту хочется и накричать на него, и уткнуться лицом в его плечо, но Абернети уходит, возвращается, приносит бинт и бутылку с водкой. Опускается на колени и осторожно берет руку Геллерта в ладони, пачкая кровью собственные пальцы.

— Не очень глубоко. Хорошо. Не знаю, сумел бы я зашить.

Спирт обжигает больнее, чем нож, и Геллерт ругается сквозь зубы. Простое заклинание убрало бы такой порез без следа. Абернети аккуратно накладывает повязку. За несколько месяцев физического труда эта травма вовсе не первая — ссадины, порезы, ожоги, мозоли стали привычными. Геллерт смотрит на свои руки, на руки Абернети, и видит как загрубела кожа, в пальцы въелись смола и копоть, так что начисто не отмоешь.

Порез не глубокий, но скверный — от основания большого пальца к основанию указательного — руку сжимать больно, и на ближайшие дни про работу можно забыть.

Абернети все еще держит его руку в своих ладонях, их пальцы перепачканы кровью. Он наклоняется и целует окровавленные пальцы Геллерта, втягивает один за другим в рот, проходится языком по подушечкам. Горячие молнии вспыхивают вдоль хребта и на миг затмевают глухую пульсацию боли в порезанной ладони. Абернети вылизывает пальцы на другой руке, и Геллерт шире раздвигает ноги, чтобы не так давило в паху.

В расплывшихся зрачках Геллерт видит отражение своего лица. Раньше, в прошлой жизни, это казалось само собой разумеющимся, но теперь неизменно заводит, когда Абернети смотрит вот так, снизу вверх. И что хочет Геллерта любым, всегда.

Он сдвигается на самый край стула, Абернети оказывается между его ног, подается ближе, бедрами в пах. Твердый член прижимается к члену, но сквозь слои одежды прикосновение слишком тусклое. Хочется теснее, горячее, кожей к коже.

— Расстегни… — хрипло говорит Геллерт.

Абернети расправляется с застежками, высвобождает член Геллерта, потом свой, и, быстро облизнув ладонь, сжимает оба вместе. Геллерт устраивает правую руку на его плече, чтобы не тревожить порез, опирается левой рукой о стул и медленно двигает бедрами. Абернети запрокидывает голову, шумно сглатывает и Геллерт прикусывает его шею под дернувшимся кадыком.

Шершавая ладонь стискивает два члена вместе и скользит в ровном и сильном ритме. Жар раскатывается от паха вверх, по позвоночнику словно течет огненная река. Накрывает неожиданно быстро, сильным, опустошающим оргазмом. Несколько мгновений они прижимаются друг к другу, пытаясь вернуть дыхание, потом Абернети, мазнув поцелуем по щеке, отстраняется и лезет в карман за платком.

— Я хочу вам помочь, — говорит он.

— Уже помог, — выдыхает Геллерт, пытаясь застегнуться одной рукой.

Абернети тихо хмыкает.

— Помочь с маленькой мельницей, которую вы делаете.

***

У Абернети есть инженерное чутье. По крайней мере, хрупкий механизм не капризничает в его ловких пальцах, и, несмотря на то, что Геллерт из-за больной руки на несколько дней выбывает из строя, работа не останавливается. 

Через неделю перед Геллертом на столе стоит новый макет — короб без крыши, деревянный механизм внутри. Осталось приладить только водяное колесо. Геллерт задумчиво берет его в руки, проводит пальцами по лопастям. Лиственница. Сильное дерево, и капризное. Из нее получаются волшебные палочки, с которыми не всякий сможет совладать, но магглы ее ценят за выносливость к влаге и холоду. Чем дольше лиственница пропитывается водой, тем прочнее становится. Не гниет…

Геллерт оборачивается. Куда подевался Абернети? Ах да, он же собирался в деревню за продуктами. Тут же позабыв о нем, Геллерт осторожно насаживает колесо на ось и, подцепив пальцем одну из лопастей, начинает вращать. Колесо поддается нехотя, но совершает оборот, потом еще один. Рычажок, соединяющий внешнее колесо с внутренним механизмом еще не опущен, но Геллерта вдруг охватывает азарт. Он накидывает брезентовую куртку и под моросящим дождем идет в сарай.

В сарае темно и пахнет влажной пылью. Геллерт поднимает над головой керосиновый фонарь и круг желтого керосинового выхватывает то сломанную телегу, то стопку треснувших тарелок, наконец Геллерт находит глубокий желоб — часть дождевого слива, оставшуюся после починки крыши.

В доме он ставит макет на дно чугунной ванны и кладет желоб так, чтобы колесо оказалось в нем, так же как колесо большой мельницы в русле реки. Геллерт смыкает шестерни внутри механизма, толкает колесо, а другой рукой льет на него воду из кувшина. Колесо не двигается, Геллерт подталкивает лопасти, потом маховик внутри макета, но струйка воды иссякает.

Проклиная самого себя, неповоротливость магловских механизмов и Абернети, который пропадает неизвестно где, когда нужна его помощь, Геллерт накачивает воду в чан, и, когда он заполняется наполовину, поворачивает кран. Теперь вода бежит ровным потоком, с журчанием выплескиваясь через край желоба. 

Все приходит в движение: вода бежит по желобу и толкает колесо, колесо крутится и крутит шестерню, та цепляет другую, раскачивает вал, вал вращает жернова. С тихим шумом механизм ворочается внутри деревянного короба — резные детали, льняные бечевки, крошечные каменные жернова — сочленения и сопряжения, нашедшие наконец гармонию. В сущности, это всего лишь игрушка, но Геллерта переполняет ликование.

Он смотрит и смотрит на веселый бег колеса, пока вода в чане не иссякает. Только тогда он поднимается на ноги, поморщившись от стрельнувшей в колене боли. Нужно показать мельницу Абернети, он тоже немало с ней повозился, и нужно рассказать ему, наконец, о том, что Геллерт задумал. Абернети заслужил.

Геллерт находит его в большой комнате. Абернети сидит перед очагом, обхватив себя руками и смотрит. От растопленного очага пышет таким жаром, что стягивает кожу.

— Ты так дом сожжешь.

— Холодно, — Абернети тянется за новым поленом, но Геллерт перехватывает его руку.

Отблески огня мечутся по его лицу. Глаза воспалены, рот обметан красным. 

— Простите, я ужасно устал.

Геллерт касается его лба.

— У тебя жар. Тебе нужно раздеться и лечь в постель.

Абернети удерживает его руку, прижимает к глазам, Геллерт чувствует, как ресницы щекочут ладонь.

— Совсем не похоже на приглашение заняться любовью.

— Не похоже, дружочек. Давай-ка, поднимайся.

***

Маленькая мельница на столе живая — кружит колесо, шевелится деревянное нутро, Геллерту чудится даже, что он слышит тихий перестук крошечных жерновов... Это просто керосиновая лампа расплескивает по комнате тусклый свет. И еще усталость. Геллерт столько ночей спит урывками, что приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы вспомнить, какое сегодня число, и почему он стоит посреди большой комнаты. Геллерт встряхивает головой. Лампа в руке вздрагивает и заплясавшие тени снова окутывают мельницу иллюзией движения.

Геллерт наконец вспоминает, зачем пришел. Вода в чайнике еще теплая, он наливает полную кружку, всыпает пол-ложки соли и ложку сахара, размешивает. В памяти всплывает рецепт простейшего зелье от лихорадки, которое учился готовить еще в школе. «Три стебля солнечной травы, капля крови саламандры, семь горошин розового перца…»

Зельеварение ему всегда казалось скучным: тщательно взвешивать и нарезать ингредиенты, перемешивать… «ровно двенадцать раз по часовой стрелке, ровно двенадцать против… следите за тем, чтобы замкнуть круг… зелье должно стать золотистым и прозрачным, как липовый мед».

С кружкой в руке Геллерт возвращается в спальню.

Он не изучал целительство, но все же человеческая плоть, живая или мертвая, часто становилась предметом, инструментом и целью темных искусств, а в них Геллерту не было равных. Теперь он пытается читать болезнь по призрачным следам, которые она оставляет на теле: по бьющемуся под пальцами пульсу, по бледности и красноте кожи, по ритму дыхания. Только чтобы он не прочел, все что он может — примитивными маггловскими средствами добиться того, что делал бы простейшими заклинаниями. Уменьшить жар влажной тканью, не дать телу потерять слишком много жидкости и солей, облегчить дыхание прохладным воздухом. Но лихорадка тянется слишком долго, уже дольше недели, изнуряет и иссушает. У Абернети едва хватает сил подняться с постели и дойти до уборной.

Наверное, кто-нибудь из многочисленных врагов Геллерта — ведь кто-нибудь из них должен был остаться в живых — позабавился бы, увидев, как он заботливо склоняется к постели больного, как готовит еду, кормит, перестилает простыни, прикладывает влажное полотенце ко лбу. Но усталость подергивает эти мысли зыбкой серой пеленой, сквозь которую не пробивается ничего, кроме притупившегося раздражения и порядка действий, которые необходимо совершить в конкретный момент. Поставить лампу на тумбочку у постели, прикрутить фитиль, сесть на постель, помочь приподняться на подушках. Поднести кружку ко рту.

Абернети со стоном открывает глаза, ловит взгляд Геллерта и виновато улыбается.

— Пей.

Тот размыкает запекшиеся губы и покорно пьет, и тяжело приваливается к плечу Геллерта.

— Вы видели это в пророчествах? — вдруг спрашивает он. — Я умру?

— Нет, — сердито отвечает Геллерт. — Конечно, нет, иначе стал бы я с тобой возиться. 

На самом деле он не знает. В его давнем видении Абернети был лишь деталью головокружительной нью-йоркской интриги, и тогда Геллерту было безразлично, выживет тот или погибнет в ее лихих поворотах. Его отчаянная преданность и храбрость Геллерта забавляли, но не более. Сейчас все иначе, но ложь все равно легко срывается с языка. Ему всегда нравилось лгать, ложь сродни магии. Геллерт улыбается и целует Абернети в лоб. 

— Хорошо... Было бы глупо… Вот так… — шепчет он, снова опускает голову Геллерту на плечо и мгновенно погружается в полусон-полузабытье. Его влажное дыхание обжигает кожу сквозь рубашку. Геллерт ждет несколько минут, не желая разбудить, потом укладывает его на подушки и садится. 

Отчаянно хочется запустить кружкой в стену, но Геллерт аккуратно ставит ее на тумбочку, и прикрывает глаза. Надо урвать хоть полчаса сна. 

Эта смутно знакомая беспомощная растерянность, которую он старательно глушит в себе последние дни, самое мерзкая из всего, что ему приходилось чувствовать. Что-то важное, жизненно необходимое утекает сквозь пальцы, как вода в реке, и никак его не вернешь… Магглы придумали — можно подставить течению лопасти колеса, и тогда… 

Абернети что-то бормочет в бреду, не разобрать… Смерть склоняется над ним, и тени ее лица складываются в гримасу любопытства, а губы шевелятся, словно она ловит дыхание, которое с хрипом вырывается из его груди. Она качает головой. Нет, пока что он ей не интересен, этот упрямец, она наведается к нему позднее. Когда-нибудь. Не сейчас. Не сейчас... Смерть переводит взгляд на Геллерта, ее глаза похожи на глаза Истребителей — провалы пустоты в глубоких глазницах. Геллерт заслоняет локтем лицо, от темного пламени этого взгляда и от бледного света керосиновой лампы…

Он рывком садится в постели. Сердце стучит у самого горла, магия дрожит на кончиках пальцев. Он усмиряет ее — словно огромная птица складывает крылья в груди. Рука уже привычно ложится на лоб Абернети. Он больше не бредить, жар спал. Геллерт рассеянно гладит большим пальцем влажный висок, отчего Абернети жмурится и морщит нос, но не просыпается. Геллерт гасит керосиновую лампу — сквозь ставни уже пробивается белый рассвет — и снова ложится. Одна рука под головой, вторая на груди Абернети, под ладонью мерное движение ребер. Геллерт погружается в сон, как в теплую воду, и ему ничего не снится.

***

Силы возвращаются к Абернети на удивление быстро. Уже через несколько дней он, закутавшись в плед, выбирается на улицу и, привалившись к перилам крыльца, оглядывается по сторонам. Поздний февраль дышит весной. Через двор течет несколько ручейков, а на берегу реки, сейчас особенно бурной и мутной, пробиваются желтые первоцветы.

— Смотри! — говорит Геллерт, ставит макет мельницы над одним из ручьев и запускает колесо. Движение подхватывает ручей и колесо бойко крутится, расплескивая лопастями воду. Абернети улыбается, его глаза вспыхивают безотчетным восторгом, и это тоже подтверждает, что Геллерт на верном пути. Все связанное с магией — прекрасное, чудовищное, или даже обыденное — имеет привкус чуда, который не спутаешь ни с чем. И в движениях этого водяного колеса, механизма, созданного без единого заклинания из дерева, камня и пеньковой веревки, тоже искрится чудо, прячась в плеске и блеске воды, .

— У магглов есть предания, — говорит Геллерт, — что мельницы становятся прибежищем для тех, кого магглы называют нечистью — мелких волшебных тварей, да и самих волшебников.

— Например, никкесов? — спрашивает Абернети. На его осунувшемся лице настороженное внимание.

— Например.

— А почему они селятся на мельницах?

— Магия без магии, — ответил Геллерт. — Сочетание немагических природных сил, которые, как холодный кремень горячую искру, высекают волшебство там, где его прежде не было. Никто это толком не исследовал, ведь у нас всегда была настоящая магия - чары, зелья, артефакты, полные волшебства.

Абернети откидывает со лба отросшие волосы.

— Но Истребителей такая магия без магии не привлекает, да?

— Похоже, их привлекает магия живых существ. Больше всего магия волшебников. — Геллерт вглядывается в светло-карие глаза, вычитывая в них блеск надежды, но видит недоверие. — Но волшебство, — он указывает на мельницу, — рожденное не живой душой, а механизмом из дерева, камня и железа сможет укрыть от Истребителей нашу магию.

Колесо маленькой мельницы весело крутится, вода сверкает под проглянувшим из-за туч солнцем, но красноречие Геллерта, должно быть, несколько притупилось за недели бездействия. Абернети отворачивается от бьющего в глаза солнца, и неуверенно и разочарованно переспрашивает:

— Маггловские сказки?

— Не стоит недооценивать сказки, — отвечает Геллерт, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал мягко и уверенно. В конце концов, Абернети никогда не держал в руках Старшую палочку из сказок Барда Бидля. — Для магглов и мы с тобой всего год назад существовали лишь в сказках.

— Это уж точно не правда, — хмыкает Абернети. — Нет у них сказок про нас с вами.

Геллерт сердито подхватывает макет, с которого потоками льется вода, и идет в дом.

— Про тебя-то точно есть сказка, дружочек, про дурака с мельницы, — бросает он, проходя мимо Абернети.

***

… День стоит невыносимо жаркий и даже сквознячки-заклинания, которые они с Альбусом послали гулять по библиотеке, не приносят облегчения. Маленькая комнатка расширена магией, но все равно заставлена полками и шкафами так плотно, что осталось место только для кресла у окна. Впрочем, кресло достаточно широкое, чтобы они умещались в нем вдвоем, особенно вот так, когда Альбус оседлал уселся на Геллерта верхом. Рубашка Альбуса наполовину расстегнута, а бедра так тесно прижаты к бедрам Геллерта, что он ощущает его твердость — крепкий ствол и более мягкую головку, почти так же, как если бы трогал рукой. Геллерт в изнеможении обхватывает Альбуса за талию, выгибается ему навстречу. Тягучая медовая сладость готова перелиться через край. Альбус наклоняется и шепчет на ухо, касаясь горячими губами.

— Мы снова встретимся. Снова…»

Геллерт медленно выплывает из золотого пузыря летнего жаркого сна, но тяжесть в паху не пропадает. Он чувствует Абернети рядом, тот прижимается так тесно, что возбужденный член Геллерта зажат между его собственным животом и бедром Абернети. Так хочется выгнуться и потереться, что Геллерт с стоном вздыхает. Абернети льнет к нему, гладит по груди, легко царапает сосок сквозь тонкую ткань сорочки. Геллерт тянет его ближе и укладывает на себя, ведет ладонями по спине и пристраивает их на ягодицах.

— Тощий, как фестрал.

Абернети фыркает и трется о его живот твердым, упруго подрагивающим членом. Почти как Альбус в том истаявшем, сладком видении, но сейчас в полудреме это не важно. Они сонно тискаются, возбуждение плещет в теле как морской прибой. Все выше, и выше, пока не перехлестывает через край, не накрывает с головой. Обоих почти одновременно.

Абернети тихо вскрикивает и замирает, влажно и жарко дыша в плечо.

— Смотрю, ты себя уже хорошо чувствуешь, — насмешливо говорит Геллерт, как только получается совладать с дыханием.

— Да, гораздо лучше, — счастливо выдыхает Абернети.

Геллерт обнимает его: ладонь на загривке, пальцы рассеянно обводят выступающий позвонок.

— Вот и славно, потому что приходит конец нашему зимнему безделью.

В спальне прохладно, и Геллерту страшно лень подниматься из-под тяжелого, нагретого одеяла, чтобы сменить испачканную сорочку, так что он просто стаскивает ее через голову и бросает на пол. Абернети опять придвигается ближе, и обнимает его за талию.

— Простите меня, за то что я сказал вчера...

— Боишься надеяться? - спрашивает Геллерт. 

— Мне часто снится, как я колдую, а когда просыпаюсь, первое, что я ощущаю, это страх, что на самом деле прикоснулся к магии. А потом чувство невыносимой потери. Это как… 

Геллерт не повторяет ему того, что сказал когда-то фрау Зейдлих. Абернети отстраняется — холодный воздух касается разогретого тела — приподнимается на локтях. Его глаза, после болезни еще окруженные тенями, влажно блестят.

— Вы гораздо больше и сильнее, чем ваша магия, Геллерт. И если кому-то по силам придумать, как спасти то, что осталось от нашего мира, то это вам.

— Увидим, дружочек, увидим, — Геллерт прикрывает глаза. — Иди сюда, холодно. 

Абернети снова укладывает голову ему на плечо, и в груди разливается обманчивое, даже опасное спокойствие. Словно можно и так — так жить, так доверять, не двигаться никуда. Ничего общего с той силой, о которой говорил Абернети. Геллерт вздыхает. 

— Я дойду завтра до усадьбы, и узнаю, когда Готтфрид сможет подвезти нас с тобой в город. Хватит бездельничать.

*** 

Хозяин столярной мастерской, огромный голубоглазый поляк на полголовы выше Геллерта и вдвое его шире, так долго рассматривает рисунки с пометками и замерами, что Геллерт начинает подозревать — если бы не записка от фрау Зейдлих, его выставили бы за дверь.

— Никогда не видел таких чертежей, — наконец говорит поляк, потирая квадратной ручищей шею. — Не похоже, что вы учились на инженера.

Геллерт морщится. Сколько уйдет времени и денег, если придется искать того, кто сделает другие чертежи!

— Достаточно ли они точны, чтобы изготовить по ним детали?

— Пожалуй, да, — хмыкает поляк. — Только зачем вам это? Хотите восстановить мельницу, какой она была при короле Сверчке? — он смеется.

— Примерно так и есть, — соглашается Геллерт.

— Дело ваше. Имейте в виду, тогда лопасти и шестерни делали вручную, резцом, пилой и рубанком, а мы работаем на станках.

Он определенно шутит, но Геллерт отвечает серьезно.

— Это нас устроит.

Они долго обговаривают подробности. Старые детали сделаны из разных пород дерева — яблоня, ясень, вяз, дуб — и Геллерт настаивает на том, чтобы новые сделать так же. Поляк заламывает чудовищную цену. Наконец красноречие Геллерта и вновь упомянутое имя фрау Зейдлих приводят переговоры к удовлетворительному итогу: заказ выполнят за неделю, и мастер готов даже подогнать детали, если замеры окажутся не совсем точными. Его откровенно забавляют чудаки и странный заказ, с которым они явились. Геллерт ловит сердитый взгляд Абернети, и кладет ему руку на плечо. Если тот бросится защищать честь Геллерта, будет совсем некстати. Его самого этот огромный маггл не злит. До цели остались последние шаги, и станет ясно, выиграют они или проиграют. Насмешки маггла значат не больше, чем лужа, которую надо перешагнуть по дороге.

— Пусть хорошо выполнит мой заказ, остальное не важно, — говорит он Абернети, когда они выходят на улицу. 

— Посмел бы он так разговаривать с вами… — Абернети осекается, провожая взглядом стайку детей на велосипедах. По обочине текут ручьи, и из-под колес летят грязные брызги.

— Ты же не думаешь, друг мой, что меня и мои идеи никогда не поднимали на смех? — спрашивает Геллерт.

— Их ненавидели.

— Смех тоже форма неприятия и непонимания. Оставьте простецов в их ограниченном мирке, пусть потешаются над чем хотят, главное, чтобы как следует делали свою работу.

— Вы всегда были к ним слишком снисходительны.

— А они проявили снисходительность ко мне, когда мне это понадобилось, ведь так?

— Вы заслуживаете гораздо большего, Геллерт.

Абернети касается его руки, смущенно отворачивается и, поймав свое отражение в витрине, смеется.

— И вы точно не заслуживаете в спутники такое пугало.

Он трогает бороду, которую вчера не слишком успешно подровнял, и отводит со лба отросшие волосы. Геллерт тоже смеется. Правды ради, Абернети из тех счастливчиков, что почти всегда выглядят опрятно. И ему идет и свитер крупной вязки, из-под которого виден белый воротничок рубашки, и мягкие пряди, падающие на лоб. Если не вглядываться в детали, небрежность кажется продуманной. Геллерт за талию привлекает его к себе.

— Закончим дела, отыщешь парикмахерскую.

***

На соседней улице они находят магазин скобяных товаров, где удается купить все остальное необходимое для ремонта, доставляют тяжелые свертки к назначенному Готтфридом месту встречи и грузят в автомобиль. Готтфрид завезет покупки на мельницу, а они останутся в городе еще на несколько часов и вернутся домой пешком. 

После недель в дождливой глуши даже этот маггловский городок волнует разнообразием: неспешная суета главной улицы, рынок на центральной площади, разноцветные пряничные фасады и вымытые до блеска витрины. Обедают они в маленьком трактире на берегу реки, той самой, на которой выше по течению стоит мельница. Здесь река шире, течет степенно и непривычно тихо, набережная забрана камнем. 

Столы в трактире выставили на террасу, чтобы посетители могли наслаждаться речными видами. Приносят баранину, овощное рагу, свежий хлеб и кувшин молодого вина с виноградников, которые растут на другом берегу и уже подернулись едва заметным зеленым туманом готовой распуститься листвы.

— Радуюсь, как зверь, переживший зиму, — говорит Абернети, жмурясь на отблески солнца в речной воде.

— Страшно голоден, зол и готов перегрызть любому глотку? — смеется Геллерт, рассматривая довольного подстриженного и гладковыбритого Абернети, которого заметно разморило после еды и долгой прогулки.

— Совсем нет.

— Сразу видно, что ты рос в городе и не встречал диких зверей весной.

Абернети разводит руками.

— Да. В Нью-Йорке. А вы где выросли?

Геллерт неопределенно указывает туда, где выше по течению реки горизонт изрезан синими зубцами гор. Он не любитель сентиментальных воспоминаний, так что игнорирует любопытный взгляд, и поднимается из-за стола. .

— Но ты прав, зиму мы пережили. Готов к обратной дороге?

***

В сотне метрах от трактира в реку впадает широкий ручей, и Геллерт с Абернети сворачивают на его брусчатую узкую набережную. У берегов нет ограждений, лишь причальные кнехты, обернутые змеями канатов, на которых покачиваются лодочки. Старинные дома, замшелые и потемневшие от сырости, жмутся друг к другу.

— Смотрите! — Абернети касается руки Геллерта и указывает на один из домов.

Узкий фасад из бурого кирпича, крыльцо с обвалившейся ступенькой, кованые скобы на двери тронуты ржавчиной, но замок всего лишь прозрачная для взглядов Геллерта и Абернети иллюзия ослабевших магглоотталкивающих чар. Над дверью висит блеклая вывеска: «Ференц Баянекке «Книги, свитки, чернила и перья».

Не дожидаясь реакции Геллерта, Абернети поспешно поднимается по ступенькам и открывает скрипувшую дверь. Геллерт заходит в магазин вслед за ним. 

Внутри тихо. Солнечные лучи проникают сквозь грязные окна, в них кружится пыль, и пятна света расплескиваются по книжным корешкам. Полки с книгами уходят высоко в полумрак, и очевидно, что до верхних можно добраться только с помощью магии. В дальнем углу прилавок и касса, за ней на стене висит потрепанная синяя мантия и нарукавники. Немного пыльно, но прибрано, словно магазин готов открыться после недолгих каникул. Если господин Баянекке стал жертвой Истребителей, то это случилось не здесь.

Абернети подходит к маленькой витрине в центре магазинчика, где на запыленном бархате лежат новинки позапрошлого года.

«Неистовство чар». Лучший роман года по мнению «Пифии»! Рядом стопка книг в синих с золотым тиснением переплетах. «Не пропустите! Перевод знаменитой книги британского магозоолога!» Ньют Скамандер «Волшебные животные, и где их найти». Толстый том, с обложки которого подмигивает носатая старуха. «100 лучших кулинарных заклинаний матушки Кретервейс». 20-е юбилейное издание!

Истории о мире, которого больше нет, бесполезные знания, слова, написанные мертвецами для мертвецов. Геллерт так стремился изменить магический мир, встряхнуть его до самого основания, но сейчас обломок этого мира, застывший, как муха в янтаре, вызывает ностальгию, которая перебирает в груди ледяными пальцами и спазмом сжимает горло.

Абернети перелистывает страницы “Неистовства чар”, гладит глянцевую обложку и берет книгу в руки.

— Возьму с собой. Все собирался его прочитать, но так и не купил.

Он спокоен, и когда-то Геллерт назвал бы глупостью эту бестрепетную стойкость. Но тогда Геллерт обещал своим аколитам весь мир, а все, что он обещает Абернети теперь — это крошечный уголок, где они изредка смогут колдовать, и даже это обещание может оказаться пустышкой. Так что они почти сравнялись в том, что могут друг другу дать — немного надежды, толика наслаждения и что-то еще, что-то, чему не хочется искать название. 

Абернети поднимает взгляд, и Геллерт поспешно отворачивается, прячет от него лицо, уходит в глубь магазина, к неброским переплетам современных научных изданий. Наугад выбирает книгу — «Новейшая алхимия. 20 лучших трактатов», — небольшого формата, в мягком переплете, она легко помещается в карман плаща.

Он слышит шаги Абернети. Тот обнимает со спины и прижимается щекой. Нельзя заразиться простодушием и спокойствием, но можно немного согреться, хотя Геллерт и сам не заметил, когда это стало для него возможным. Хотя Абернети, конечно, не считает себя ни простодушным, ни наивным.

— Чему вы смеетесь? — спрашивает Абернети

Геллерт поворачивается и целует его, долго и жадно, пока у обоих не перехватывает дыхание. Пока жар не разливается от бедер к груди и шее. Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Абернети снова хочет что-то спросить, но Геллерт мягко говорит: 

— Пойдем домой, дружочек.

Уже выходя из магазинчика, он замечает в незанятом книжными полками простенке между окнами собственный портрет на выцветшем плакате «Разыскивается».

***

Абернети сидит на постели босой, без рубашки, волосы мокрые после умывания.

— Устал? — спрашивает Геллерт.

Абернети отрицательно качает головой, но взгляд у него такой сонный — смешно смотреть. Геллерт берет его за плечи, укладывает на подушку и говорит:

— Устал. 

Сам Геллерт, наоборот, чувствует прилив сил, даже колено не ноет после долгой прогулки.

— Может быть, немного, — соглашается Абернети. — Но кое на что я способен.

Глаза у него больше не сонные, а хитрые. Весеннее солнце уже успело разукрасить его лицо россыпью мелких веснушек.

— Лежи и ничего не делай, — велит Геллерт, нависает над Абернети, опершись на локти и колени. Из-за остриженных волос и гладковыбритого лица, осунувшегося после болезни, он выглядит непривычно. И знакомо. Его приятно целовать, и приятна покорность, с которой он приоткрывает губы. Ведь ему сказали ничего не делать, он и не делает, только подставляется — рот, шею. Раскидывает руки. Геллерт усмехается и ведет губами и языком вниз по груди, по животу. Поддается желанию доставить удовольствие, тем более Абернети, благодарный и отзывчивый, шумно вздыхает, ерзает. Член уже заметно натягивает ткань брюк. Геллерт снова предупреждает:

— Лежи тихо, — и нарочито медленно раздевает, невесомо поглаживает по внутренней стороне бедер, пробегается пальцами по животу вверх, кладет ладонь на грудь, где сердце колотится, выбивая ритм возбуждения. Абернети зажмуривается, прижимает ладони к покрывалу. Он дрожит от нетерпения и тонко ахает, когда Геллерт склоняется между его ног, легонько дует на влажную темно-розовую головку члена и кончиком языка скользит вдоль нежной складки крайней плоти.

— Да, — шепчет Геллерт, — не молчи.

И Абернети встречает громким довольным стоном каждый раз, когда член упирается Геллерту в небо или в щеку, который берет неглубоко, больше ласкает губами и языком, сжимает в ладони мошонку. Ни занывшие мышцы руки, на которую Геллерт опирается, ни натертые губы не отвлекают от собственного возбуждения, которое пульсирует в паху, то отступая, то накатывая жаркой волной.

— Осторожно, — выдыхает Абернети и вцепляется Геллерту в плечо, пытаясь то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть к себе. Геллерт едва успевает выпустить член изо рта, Абернети сдавленно стонет и выплескивается. Геллерт так остро ощущает его дрожь, что едва не кончает сам, и несколько мгновений осоловело смотрит, как крупные белые капли блестят на животе, который то поднимается, то опадает от рваного дыхания. Потом встречается взглядом с Абернети. Глаза у того счастливые, совершенно одуревшие, зрачки во всю радужку. Геллерт торопливо расстегивает брюки. Первое же прикосновение к напряженному члену вспыхивает в теле удовольствием, он закусывает губу, жмурится, двигает рукой все быстрее и быстрее. 

После стаскивает с себя испачканную рубашку, бросает ее Абернети на мокрый живот и падает на постель. Несколько минут его качает в блаженной и бессмысленной пустоте физического удовлетворения.

Абернети потягивается и блаженно вздыхает.

— Ох! Как мне это нравится!

— Так вот почему ты за мной увязался, — насмешливо и сонно говорит Геллерт.

— Увязался сейчас или тогда?

— Это ты мне скажи, — хмыкает Геллерт и приоткрывает глаза. Не то чтобы ему всерьез интересно, но все же...

Абернети перекатывается на живот, подпирает голову локтем. Его взгляд становится серьезным.

— Тогда, в МАКУСА, я не был влюблен в вас. В ваши идеи — да, пожалуй. Но больше всего в свои амбиции.

— Причина не хуже прочих.

Абернети придвигается ближе, утыкается лбом в плечо Геллерта и бормочет:

— Если ничего не выйдет с мельницей, я все равно…

Геллерт закрывает ему рот ладонью, потом губами.

***

Детали привозят через неделю, как и обещано. Грязный, плюющийся сизым дымом грузовичок останавливается перед мельницей поздним утром, за рулем сам хозяин мастерской — тот огромный широкоплечий поляк. Он помогает выгрузить детали и с любопытством оглядывается.

— Будь у меня больше времени, посмотрел бы, как вы заставите эту древность заработать. Если детали не подойдут, свяжитесь со мной.

Но Геллерт не напрасно провел столько часов, сначала изучая дряхлый механизм в бледном свете зимних дней или тусклом сиянии керосинки, а потом сбивал и царапал пальцы, собирая одну за другой маленькие мельницы, пока не разобрался в том, как и зачем прилажена каждая деталь. Его рисунки оказываются безупречно точными, все детали встают на свои места. Несмотря на это везение, доставшееся честным трудом, следующие дни проходят для него и Абернети в напряженной работе, прерываемой только на еду и сон. Время отмеряется стуком молотка и усталостью в мышцах, и, когда работа закончена и они стоят в темном нутре мельницы, обозревая плоды своих трудов, ни один из двоих даже не может сказать, вечер какого дня льет свой тусклый синий свет в узкие окна.

Мельница тиха. В ней еще нет жизни, но жизнь готова родиться в упругом натяжении тросов и плотных сопряжениях дерева, камня и металла. Геллерт и Абернети стоят возле жерновов — холодного и мертвого сердца, которое они собираются разбудить.

Геллерт молчит, но накал душевных сил, как напряжение мышц перед прыжком, перед последним шагом, перед последним ударом в смертной дуэли. Должно быть, так чувствует себя алхимик на пороге Рубедо. Забавное сравнение — эта примитивная маггловская машина и одна из сложнейших школ магического искусства, но тот размеренный и длительный труд души, ума и тела, который требовался от них последние месяцы чем-то сходен с Великим Деланием. Да и вознаграждение, которое они надеются получить, столь же велико. Сколько волшебников, выбирая между бессмертием и магией, выбрали бы магию? Особенно сейчас, когда они все вкусили существование без нее.

— Запустим колесо? — спрашивает Абернети. 

В его голосе такое же тоскливое нетерпение, какое ощущает сам Геллерт. Они оба измотаны. Геллерт обводит взглядом темные своды, притаившиеся в полумгле валы и шестерни. Ему кажется, что все детали подогнаны идеально, но впечатление может быть обманчиво. Нужна ясная голова и отдохнувшее тело, чтобы все наладить, а сейчас собственная теория представляется Геллерту нелепой, надежда — эфемерной. Как может мельница, мертвый маггловский механизм, породить магию? 

— Завтра, дружочек, — говорит Геллерт. — Мы запустим колесо завтра.

Вечером они почти не разговаривают, лишь изредка обмениваются малозначащими фразами. Разогревают еду — они давно уже ничего толком не готовили, так что их ужин состоит из вчерашней картошки, банки мясных консервов, подогретых на сковороде, и подсохшего хлеба. После ужина Абернети по привычке начинает убирать тарелки, но Геллерт останавливает его.

— Не нужно. 

Тот кивает, потом смотрит на Геллерта и приносит водку и две чистые кружки. Наливает в каждую наполовину.

— Выпейте, а то не уснете.

Геллерт берет кружку и, хмыкнув, стукает ей о кружку в руке Абернети, словно предлагая выпить за предстоящее им завтра. Словно успех зависит не от его ума, не от вложенного труда, а от неведомых сил, которые можно задобрить жертвенным возлиянием. Пьет он в несколько глотков, как невкусное зелье. Водка обжигает горло, и, только когда хмель начинает расходиться по телу, Геллерт осознает, в каком напряжении пребывал весь вечер. В глазах Абернети, сейчас — в свете лампы, низко висящей над столом — темно-карих, тоже разливается тепло.

— Лучше? — спрашивает он, ставит на стол пустые кружки и крепко обнимает Геллерта за шею. Геллерт утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Все эти дни у них не было ни времени, ни сил, и теперь тело отвечает на близость, даже на такое не чувственное объятие.

— Пойдем в постель, — тихо говорит он.

Потом они лежат, касаясь друг к друга еще влажными телами, как никогда близкие, как никогда равные в отчаянной усталости и беспокойной надежде.

Абернети быстро засыпает, но Геллерт, несмотря на расслабленность после алкоголя и секса, лежит без сна. Думает он неожиданно для самого себя не о мельнице, а о спящем рядом с ним Абернети. О том, почему из всех аколитов, разбросанных Нашествием по миру, который сделался таким огромным без магической связи и аппарации, Геллерт отыскал именно его. Почему потратил солидную сумму из тающих запасов золота, чтобы выкупить его из тюрьмы. Почему позволил ему следовать за собой.

От мысли о том, что, если бы у него снова был выбор, он снова предпочел бы разделить с кем-нибудь эти полные надежды и отчаяния осень и зиму, Геллерт переходит к мысли о том, что этим кем-то не мог быть никто другой. Ему нужен был именно Абернети и то, что он мог дать, но не менее важно то, что Геллерт отдает в ответ.

Он приподнимается на локте и вглядывается в лицо спящего. Простодушное открытое лицо Абернети сейчас даже во сне кажется ужасно усталым. Когда они впервые встретились — Абернети старательно изображал серьезную озабоченность, которую считал подобающей министерскому сотруднику — Геллерт подумал: «Вот человек, который еще ничего о себе не знает». Абернети тогда и в самом деле не знал ни собственной отчаянной смелости, ни упрямства, ни самоотверженности. Но и Геллерт тогда не знал о себе некоторых вещей.

Он поддается мимолетному порыву и нежно прижимается губами к виску Абернети. Усмехается собственным мыслям: он снова ведет воображаемый спор, который длиться уже больше двадцати лет. Как будто это сейчас так необходимо — доказывать свою правоту, иметь, что возразить на упреки, которые никогда даже не были высказаны вслух человеком, которого Геллерт, возможно, так никогда больше не встретит. Сейчас важно совсем другое: мельница, магия, волшебный мир, расколовшийся на части. Мысли Геллерта кружат беспокойным хороводом. Что, если его идея не сработает. Шесть секунд… он знает, если ты применяешь магию, у тебя есть шесть секунд, прежде чем появятся Истребители. Наконец он проваливается в сон — глубокий и темный, как зрачки глаз. 

***

День обещает быть жарким уже не по-весеннему. Солнце поднимается на юго-востоке огромным золотисто-розовым шаром, и в его свете снежные шапки на далеких горах отливают жемчужным блеском. В роще громко орут вороны, занятые строительством гнезд.

Переступив порог мельницы, Геллерт кладет на пол холщовый сверток. Когда он наклоняется, то в ребра упирается рукоять волшебной палочки, которая лежит в кармане куртки.

— Что там? — спрашивает Абернети, указывая на сверток.

— Потом увидишь. А сейчас… — Геллерт недоговаривает.

Он не знает, как именно запускали жернова магглы, но он собрал и пересобрал сызнова семь макетов мельницы, и тот способ, что он нашел, должен сработать.

Это похоже на сложный магический ритуал — четкий порядок действий, необходимость поймать верный ритм, напряжение сил; и чудо в конце.

Сначала вытащить тяжелый деревянный стопор из большого колеса. Старый рассохся и плотно застрял в пазах, на прошлой неделе они намучались, прежде чем заменили на новый из гладко оструганного дуба. 

Вытащив стопор, они освобождают большое колесо, но этого недостаточно для того, чтобы оно завертелось под напором воды. Его нужно подтолкнуть, раскручивая другое колесо внутри мельницы. Это колесо гораздо меньше, составлено из длинных спиц, и насажено по другую сторону массивной оси. Двигается оно туго, приходится наваливаться всем телом и толкать спицы, упираясь ногами в земляной пол. 

Макет требовал лишь легких движений пальцев, а этот механизм тяжел и неповоротлив, но сжимая в ладонях отполированные прикосновениями чужих рук спицы, Геллерт чувствует живую силу реки, чувствует, как она толкает широкие лиственничные лопасти, и большое колесо набирает ход. Снаружи шумит и плещет вода, сначала неровно и беспорядочно, но вот все меньше требуется усилий, чтобы провернуть спицы, а плеск звучит все веселее и энергичнее. Наконец Геллерт отступает, и смотрит, как спицы кружат сами. Большое колесо пришло в движение.

Глаза Абернети, устремленные на Геллерта, весело блестят.

— Давай к жерновам, — подталкивает его Геллерт.

Абернети торопливо хватается за рукоять, закрепленную над коробом с жерновами, и несколько раз толкает ее, чтобы разогнать верхний. Геллерт поворачивает рычаг и совмещает шестерню на оси водяного колеса с шестерней, которая через несколько сочленений передает энергию валу-веретену.

— Отпускай! — командует он громко, чтобы перекрыть шум воды.

Тот отступает от жерновов и оба, Абернети и Геллерт, не отрываясь, смотрят на то, как с тихим сухим скрежетом движется верхний жернов. Плещет вода, поскрипывают деревянные шестерни. Жернов делает несколько оборотов, затихает и застывает вовсе. Разогнавшийся было механизм движется все медленнее и медленнее. Геллерт ловит вопросительный взгляд Абернети и переводит дыхание, медленно, словно стараясь поймать ритм замирающей мельницы.

— Еще раз, — говорит он и передергивает рычаг.

Нет, это не так уж похоже на Великое Делание. В их действиях хватает суеты. Они оба покрываются потом, измазываются пылью и машинным маслом, расталкивая неповоротливый механизм, силой мышц превозмогая инерцию каждого грамма дерева, камня и металла, из которых собрана мельница. 

В руках и ногах растет усталость, в груди — разочарование. Но Геллерт пробует снова и снова, подгоняет Абернети, не дает ни себе, ни ему остановиться. Еще раз. И еще.

Они опять стоят возле жерновов, прислушиваясь к тому, как ворочается мельничное нутро, и ждут, когда бойкий рабочий ритм начнет скатываться в ленивый перестук. Но шум не затихает. Весело плещет водяное колесо, поскрипывают шестерни и тросы, стучат жернова. Сквозь маленькие окошки льет солнечный свет. Его слишком мало, чтобы развеять влажный полумрак, но теперь этот полумрак настолько живой, что Геллерту кажется, будто он стоит в чреве гигантского животного.

Абернети проводит ладонью по лбу, вытирая пот; пальцы, перепачканные машинным маслом, оставляют черный след. Он поворачивается к Геллерту. Лицо бледно от волнения, только на скулах горят пятна румянца.

— Все готово? — торопливо спрашивает он. — Или нам нужно, чтобы мельница молола зерно?

Геллерт качает головой. Довольно того, что есть — вода, дерево, металл. Движение, рожденное водой. Магия без магии, волшебный шум, который должен сбить чудовищ со следа. Искушение так велико, что Геллерт едва не стонет, магия — плененная птица — шевелит в груди могучими крыльями. Постой, уговаривает ее Геллерт, подожди немного. Он слишком долго шел к этому, чтобы бездумно рисковать.

Что-то сделать — или хотя бы сказать Геллерт ничего не успевает, потому что Абернети с радостным восклицанием вскидывает руки.

— Подожди! — рявкает Геллерт, но над ладонями Абернети уже вспыхивает огненный шар.

***

Можно увидеть уже свершившееся заклинание, но почувствовать, как другой маг колдует, почти невозможно. И все же Геллерту кажется, что он чувствует магию Абернети как свою собственную. В беспалочковой магии тот не слишком силен, но даже самого примитивного заклинания сейчас достаточно, чтобы впасть в эйфорию. У Абернети сияют глаза, губы приоткрыты в беззвучном смехе. Геллерт отступает на несколько шагов. Если он ошибся в расчетах, если эта водяная и деревянная дребедень ничего не стоит, то все, что он может сделать, это не дать Истребителям себя заметить. 

Шесть секунд. На миг он закрывает глаза, и перед внутренним взглядом встает картина: Абернети запрокидывает голову — он любит так подставляться под поцелуи — и зубы Истребителей рвут беззащитное горло. 

Один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть.

Ничего не происходит. По-прежнему стучат жернова и плещет вода, шар огня парит над ладонями Абернети, бросая рыжие всполохи на его сияющее восторгом лицо. Геллерта начинает потряхивать от предвкушения, которое смешивается со жгучей злостью. Волшебная палочка выскальзывает из кармана куртки и ложится в ладонь, узловатая бузинная рукоять тоже звенит от нетерпения и злости. Почему пришлось так долго лежать без дела? Быстрое движение — из воздуха возникает синяя змеиная пасть и глотает огненный шар, сотворенный Абернети.

Магия гудит и ее голос сливается с шумом мельничного колеса. Короткая аппарация дается легко, как вздох, и Геллерт оказывается рядом с Абернети и встряхивает его за плечо.

— Разве я разрешил тебе колдовать?

— Должен же был кто-то испытать… — начинает Абернети, его голос звенит от ликования.

— Я велел тебе подождать, — Геллерт встряхивает его еще раз. — Разве не так? Ты стал слишком самовольничать, знаешь ли.

— Ну, теперь-то вы можете призвать меня к порядку.

Глаза Абернети блестят, как у пьяного, раздвоенный язык скользит по пересохшим губам. Геллерт накрывает его рот своим. Невозможно удержаться. Кровь поет, сейчас и не различить, от ликующей магии или от плотского возбуждения.

Едва заметное движение палочкой — и одежда Абернети отправляется в дальний угол. Тот ахает от неожиданности, но охотно отвечает на объятия, и ахает снова, когда, Геллерт гладит его спину, и жаркие потоки волшебства текут вслед за ладонями.

— Будем считать, — бормочет он, — что я научился получать удовольствие от твоего нахальства.

Абернети смеется и запрокидывает голову, тем самым движением, которое Геллерт только что вспоминал — открывает бледную шею, на которой в ложбинке над ключицей часто бьется пульс. Именно там Геллерт прижимается губами, потом сжимает зубы под кадыком.

Заклинание стекает с пальцев алым сиянием, теперь оно ласкает нервы на пределе, чуть сильнее — и удовольствие обернется болью. Абернети мучительно стонет. Геллерт подхватывает его под бедра, зачаровывая воздух вокруг, чтобы не удерживать на руках.

Чары не слишком сложные, Геллерту даже палочка не нужна, ему кажется, что все эти месяцы он не дышал по-настоящему, и теперь упивается каждым вздохом, каждым движением. Абернети опирается на его плечи, обхватывает ногами и опускается на член. Слишком резко, ощущения обжигающе яркие, на грани, но сейчас им обоим все равно. Сейчас все ослепительно яркое, наконец-то по-настоящему реальное, по-настоящему живое, звенящее от волшебства, текущего сквозь их тела. Абернети шумно вздыхает, приподнимает бедра, опять опускается. Зачарованный воздух поддерживает его, Геллерту остается лишь направлять движения, насаживая его на себя снова и снова.

Никакие ограничения и слабости плоти им сейчас не мешают, и можно было бы выжать из их тел столько наслаждения, что оно свело бы обоих с ума. Но их и без того захлестывает кипучим восторгом.

Геллерт стискивает бедра Абернети, подталкивая его. Быстрее. Быстрее. Судорога оргазма выбивает дыхание. Абернети стонет: «Еще», вцепляется в плечи, но почти сразу тоже содрогается всем телом.

Несколько мгновений им не дает упасть только упругий зачарованный воздух, на который Абернети опирается спиной. Потом он с тихим стоном опускает ноги на пол, Геллерт удерживает его за талию и прижимается лбом к его лбу, заглядывает в глаза. Они оба смеются.

— Хорошо, — сквозь смех выдыхает Абернети, — просто потрясающе.

Еще одно заклинание очищает их тела от пота и семени. Геллерт отстраняется, и Абернети упирается ладонями в бедра, все еще выравнивая дыхание.

— Неплохо, — произносит Геллерт хрипло.

Абернети вскидывает на него веселые глаза.

— Так и думал, что вы на этом не остановитесь.

Он протягивает руку, пытаясь призвать одежду, но в беспалочковой магии он всегда был безнадежно плох. Геллерт со смехом кидает ему одежду охапкой прямо в грудь, и застегивает собственные брюки.

Пока Абернети одевается, бормоча, что жить они теперь будут тут, на мельнице, по крайней мере, он отсюда и шагу не ступит, Геллерт прямо на полу разворачивает холщовый сверток, содержимое которого рассыпается по грубой ткани с глухим стуком.

Несколько десятков волшебных палочек: обманчиво грубоватые поделки Грегоровича, лаконичные работы британцев, изящные — Лиотара. Ясень, дуб, ель, редкое розовое дерево, старомодная липа.

— Выбери подходящую.

Абернети торопливо просовывает голову в ворот, одергивает свитер и бросается на колени перед россыпью палочек. Он берет в руки то одну, то другую, в воздух взлетают искры заклинаний. Неуверенные: то слишком тусклые, то ярко вспыхивающие и оставляющие после себя запах гари. Наконец в воздухе появляются несколько аккуратных золотистых огоньков. Они кружат под высоким потолком мельницы, как рой мотыльков, бросая яркие блики на рычаги, тросы и ровно стучащие жернова. Абернети удовлетворенно кивает:

— Вот эта.

— Позволишь взглянуть? — спрашивает Геллерт.

Абернети с заметным сожалением отдает ему только что обретенную палочку, и Геллерт проводит пальцем от кончика до рукояти, потом касается собственной палочкой и тонкой сетью заклинания. На светлой гладкой древесине почти не видно разводов и палочка кажется спокойной и безмятежной, но откликается бурно.

— Ива, — говорит Геллерт, — Редкий материал для волшебных палочек. 

Она очень гибкая и для Геллерта слишком легкая, но быстрой и ловкой руке Абернети действительно подходит. На рукояти тонкая резьба — силуэт ящерки.

— А что внутри? — спрашивает Абернети.

— Жила дракона.

— Вы знаете, чья это палочка?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Геллерт. Прежнему хозяину она точно больше не понадобится. — Теперь твоя.

Абернети с благодарной улыбкой принимает палочку и, когда он сжимает рукоять, она меняется — Геллерт узнает обмотанную тонкой кожей рукоятку ножа, того самого, которым Абернети когда-то защищался от воров, а потом вырезал детали для маленькой мельницы. Первым же заклинанием Абернети приводит в порядок свою одежду.

— Готов? — спрашивает Геллерт.

Абернети даже не уточняет к чему, а просто кивает.

— Тогда пойдем, я покажу тебе, почему ты болван и рисковал напрасно.

Под ровный гул механизма они выходят через боковую дверцу на маленький помост, выстроенный, чтобы удобнее было подобраться к водяному колесу. Еще десять дней назад они заменяли прогнившие доски, стоя по пояс в ледяной воде. Теперь Геллерт завершает работу простым заклинанием, испытав при этом удовольствие, какое прежде не всегда испытывал даже демонстрируя вершины магического искусства.

Берег рядом с мельницей укрыт от солнца густым ивняком, уже покрывшимся листвой, но там, где лопасти колеса погружаются в воду с веселым и бойким плеском, в брызгах сверкает солнце. Геллерт находит тенистое место и кончиком палочки выводит на досках круг и несколько рун. Они светятся на влажном дереве голубоватым сиянием — так светятся в темноте гнилушки. Проходит всего пара секунд, и из мокрых зарослей высовывается рогатая голова никкеса. Его уродливое рыльце недовольно кривится, черные глазки подслеповато щурятся на свет.

— Ха! Проснулся! — сказал Абернети.

— Мы должны были сперва убедиться, что он вышел из спячки. Правда, пришлось бы лезть за ним в реку. 

— Значит, я избавил нас от купания в ледяной воде.

Геллерт хочет сказать, что предпочел бы искупаться в ледяной воде вместо того, чтобы смотреть, как Истребители перегрызают Абернети глотку. А еще хочет отвесить ему хороший подзатыльник, не важно, магией или нет. Но не делает ни того, ни другого, только наклоняется и чешет никкеса между рожек. Тварь жмурит глаза и растопыривает длинные перепончатые лапки.

— Присматривай за мельницей как следует, — говорит ему Геллерт.

***

Недоступный обычному слуху серебристый перезвон вплетается в плеск и журчание воды. В воздухе сияет невидимая обычным зрением россыпь мелких бликов. Создаваемый мельницей волшебный шум простирается от рощи до середины реки, накрывает почти весь двор и один из покосившихся сараев, но, к несчастью, не дотягивается до дома, так что, как с самого начала и заявил Абернети, живут они на мельнице, правда теперь, когда мир снова стал податлив и гибок, это не доставляет больших неудобств.

Припасов, которые оставались в кладовой, им тоже хватило бы надолго, но Геллерт все равно отправляет Абернети в деревенскую лавку. Законы Гэмпа обмануть сложно, и вкус у настоящих свежих продуктов гораздо лучше, чем у наколдованных умножающими заклинаниями. Еще важнее то, что Геллерт не хочет привлекать внимания к происходящему на мельнице, а если они совсем перестанут появляться в деревне, это вызовет вопросы. Он на собственной шкуре чувствует, как заново рождается потребность в секретности, которую всегда презирал. Магглов Геллерт не опасается, скорее сам не хочет пугать их. Его нынешнее могущество ограничено крошечной территорией, которую можно пройти вдоль и поперек за пару минут, и он не настолько самонадеян, чтобы считать, что помощь фрау Зейдлих или жителей деревни ему больше не понадобится.

Удивительно, но у Геллерта нет никакого представления о том, что ему делать теперь, когда мельница заработала. Он, когда-то опутавший своими интригами весь магический мир, последние месяцы не строил никаких планов на будущее. Так человек, которому сдавили горло, не строит планы о том, что будет делать, когда снова сможет дышать.

***

— Что мы будем делать дальше? — спрашивает Абернети.

Они сидят за поздним завтраком. С помощью заклинаний кофе и гренки удаются гораздо лучше, чем на дровяной печке, но сотворенный Геллертом столик с резными ножками смотрится на мельнице чужеродно, так же, как и льняная накрахмаленная скатерть, фарфор и серебро, как белоснежная рубашка Абернети.

Вопрос застает Геллерта врасплох, и лишь после нескольких мгновений замешательства возможности раскрываются перед ним, словно шкатулка с сокровищами. Но его вдруг охватывает совсем несвойственное ему желание покоя и бездействия.

Он мог бы провести здесь всю оставшуюся жизнь. У него есть магия, и она так или иначе даст ему все, что нужно для беспечной жизни. Он вел бы исследования. Идей у него всегда хватало, и не все они связаны с властью и смертью. Местные магглы скоро свыкнутся с мыслью, что на мельнице живет колдун, а если они станут ему надоедать, Геллерт быстро их отвадит. 

Абернети пусть остается, если захочет, а если нет, может проваливать на все четыре стороны, только Геллерт сперва сотрет ему память, чтобы тот навсегда забыл, кто такой Геллерт Гриндевальд, и кем он был когда-то. В груди вскипает злость, хотя ничего еще не сделано и не сказано, и Абернети сидит напротив и смотрит так, словно он-то лучше всех знает и помнит, кто такой Геллерт. 

— Даже с этими крохами магии, — говорит Абернети, — вы многое могли бы совершить.

На его лице вспыхивает улыбка, сначала касаясь только глаз, и только потом губ.

— Ты прав, друг мой, — Геллерт улыбается в ответ. — Попытаемся собрать осколки нашего мира и посмотрим, что удастся из них склеить.

Он потирает вдруг занывший висок и думает, что начнет с поиска ингредиентов для зелья, которое контролирует припадки. Нужно проверить, не отыщется ли в Н. кроме магазинчика магических книг еще и лавка зельевара. 

***

Занывшие виски предвещают вовсе не приступ пророческой болезни, а метафорическую головную боль, которую сулят сказанные Геллертом слова — не обещание, но все же намерение, от которого теперь трудно отступиться.

Самой мучительной задачей становится устройство убежища. Мельница может укрыть дюжину, а то и две, волшебников, и, само собой, это должны быть дети самого уязвимого возраста — шести-семи лет.

Тысячи магических семей ютятся теперь в дешевых съемных комнатах по городам Европы: выживают, глушат волшебный дар страхом, тяжелым трудом, алкоголем. Стоит только пойти слухам об убежище для юных магов, все они потянутся сюда. Геллерт представляет, какими мерами придется сдерживать толпу, жаждущую вернуть магию, и, хотя он никогда не щадил чужих жизней, сейчас его отвращает мысль о том, что ему придется делать за Истребителей их работу.

А еще он не собирается искать семьи с детьми, пока не будет в точности представлять, как их разместить и прокормить.

Дни бегут один за другим вслед за веселой рекой, но их заполняют вовсе не те дела и мысли, к которым так манит Геллерта вновь доступная магия, и это мучает его, так же как мучает вновь пробудившаяся тревожная чуткость — то ли предвестник приступа, то ли само пророческое чутье, которое подсказывает приближение… Чего? Поворотной точки? Вехи неизбежных и непредсказуемых перемен?..

***

Посланник приходит поздним вечером.

Внутри мельницы не так уж много места, поэтому обстановка постоянно меняется. Все, что необходимо для жизни или работы, появляется и исчезает, лишь только становится не нужным. Сейчас здесь просторная кровать, на которой, раскинув руки, спит Абернети, стол из тяжелого черного дерева — почти точная копия рабочего стола Геллерта в Нурменгарде, и массивное кресло.

Кресло пустует — Геллерт беспокойно расхаживает между тихо стучащими жерновами и кроватью, в изножье которой лежит хруп. Он прибежал на мельницу, почуяв волшебство пару дней назад — молодой щенок, страшно тощий. Раздвоенный хвост, который никто не купировал, потому что некому было следить за соблюдением Статута, метет по одеялу, а любопытные темные глаза следят за Геллертом — если уж ему не спится, почему бы не выйти на прогулку и не поиграть со щенком.

Наконец Геллерт садится к заваленному бумагами столу. Маггловские карты — карты округа, карта страны. Телефонные справочники. Папка, правдами и неправдами добытая Абернети в Н-ской ратуше: тут список волшебников, которые за последний год получали паспорта. Брошюра общества «Дети Каина». Прямо перед Геллертом незаконченное письмо, которое он до сих не знает, куда отправить. Связи разрушены. Сегодня Абернети наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез предложил дать объявления в газетах и журналах — и в них рассказать волшебникам о том, как можно укрыться на старинных мельницах. От того, чтобы именно так и поступить, Геллерта удерживает только то, что в таком случае это станет известно и магглам. Он стискивает в пальцах карандаш. Разве не он бился за то, чтобы магию не держали в секрете?

Эти жалкие крохи магического мира, которые они могут спасти. Стоят ли они усилий? Ютиться по закуткам, прятать волшебство за шумом воды и стуком жерновов, мельчать и вырождаться. К дьяволу! Геллерт ведь говорил Абернети еще осенью, что не хочет быть героем проигравших. Он так зол, что кончик карандаша начинает тлеть от готового сорваться с пальцев проклятия. В этот миг дверь отворяется. 

На пороге стоит невысокий полный человек, в городском костюме и плаще. В одной руке у него саквояж, а другую он держит в кармане. Геллерт предполагает, что там лежит револьвер. За спиной у вошедшего густая тьма весенней ночи. Шар магического сияния, который парит над столом, освещает его круглое бледное. 

Посланник… Он ключ к сумбурному осеннему видению, которое теперь, с появлением этого нежданного гостя, старого знакомого из прошлой жизни, обретает ясный смысл. 

Якоб Ковальски переводит взгляд с шара магического света, на лицо Геллерта, и кивает.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Гриндевальд. Вы позволите войти?

— Прошу!

Геллерт взмахивает палочкой, чтобы сотворить для гостя широкое кожаное кресло, а заодно напомнить о том, как бесполезно маггловское оружие против магии, если вдруг Ковальски об этом позабыл. Тот едва заметно дергает головой вслед движению палочки, проходит к креслу, но не садится, а только ставит на подлокотник саквояж.

Разбуженный их разговором Абернети ворочается, просыпаясь. Хруп подскакивает на все четыре лапы и, пригнув лохматую голову, грозно рычит. Чужак ему не нравится.

— Цыц! — командует Геллерт и хруп замолкает, только беспокойно сопит носом.

Абернети садится на постели и в сонном удивлении разглядывает Ковальски.

— Это же… Куинин маггл, — наконец произносит он.

Тот разводит руками, словно признавая, что Абернети прав. Геллерт неодобрительно качает головой.

— Что вас сюда привело? Я сперва предположил, что вы ищете мисс Куини, но по тому, как вы отреагировали на невежливое приветствие мистера Абернети, делаю вывод, что вы лучше меня знаете, где она.

Ковальски растерянно улыбается.

— Известно. У нас ребенок скоро родится.

— А вот это очень неосмотрительно, — замечает Геллерт. — Так все-таки, что же вас сюда привело?

— Существует организация, которая помогает волшебникам… — начинает Ковальски.

— Дети Каина? — насмешливо спрашивает Абернети.

— Матерь божья, конечно, нет! 

— В любом случае, мы не нуждаемся в помощи, — говорит Геллерт.

Лицо Ковальски каменеет, больше ни следа добродушной рассеянности.

— Я вижу, — холодно говорит он.

Абернети возмущенно приоткрывает рот, но Геллерт останавливает его, подняв ладонь.

— У кого-нибудь хватило ума додуматься до того же? — он обводит рукой мельницу. - В Британии, в Европе, в Штатах? Хоть где-нибудь?

— Нет, — качает головой Ковальски и деловито добавляет. — Я сегодня же свяжусь со своими товарищами. Изложите в чем суть, только кратко для начала, чтобы можно было передать телеграммой.

Геллерт приподнимает бровь, намекая, что это все-таки его привилегия — решать, с кем делиться собственным открытием, а Абернети, который уже успел натянуть штаны, подходит к нему и меряет Ковальски неодобрительным взглядом. В его позе — напряженных плечах и чуть склоненной голове — сквозит почти комическое сходство со стойкой хрупа у его ног.

— Вы ведь не собирались хранить это в тайне? — резко говорит Ковальски.

Геллерт кладет руку Абернети на голую спину, мышцы между лопаток подрагивают от напряжения.

— Вы застали меня за составлением письма. Если у вашей организации есть надежные каналы связи, я воспользуюсь ими. Но вы так и не сказали, зачем пришли.

— Верно.

Ковальски устало переступает с ноги на ногу. У него позади осталась долгая дорога, и наверняка его грызет тревога о беременной жене.

— Как я уже сказал, существует организация. Общество. Собственно, — он слегка запинается, — костяк его сложился еще до катастрофы.

— Очевидно, — улыбается Геллерт, — это была тайная организация, которая действовала против меня.

— В общем, да, — спокойно признает Ковальски. — После катастрофы к ним присоединились другие: и волшебники, и немаги. Мы надеялись вместе преодолеть кризис. Помогали магам — кому и как могли — приноровиться к новому миру, общались с властями, чтобы смягчить положение волшебников. Это в разных странах получалось по-разному. А маленькая группа магов-ученых исследовала природу катастрофы: кто такие Истребители, откуда они взялись; и как можно все исправить тоже. Конечно, без волшебства они работали медленно и мало что могли.

— Может, перейдете ближе к делу?

— Так вот. До способа укрыться от Истребителей, какой нашли вы, они не додумались. Зато им удалось найти кое-что другое. Я не до конца понимаю как — астрономические расчеты, какие-то магические инструменты, которые работают без активного использования магии...

Он бросает взгляд на лицо Геллерта, который уже кипит от нетерпения, и, наконец, произносит:

— Если коротко, они нашли географическую точку, в которой произошел разлом. Так его назвали — «разлом». Не очень понимаю, что это, но через него проникают Истребители. Или, может быть, они там рождаются. Никто точно не знает.

Абернети оборачивается к нему. 

— Вы тоже говорили про разлом. Верно, Геллерт?

— Дай ему договорить, — Геллерт снова касается его спины. — Продолжайте, мистер Ковальски. Давно они его обнаружили? И где?

— Еще зимой, сразу после Рождества. Разлом находится в Мексике, в предгорьях Западной Соноры, и мы сразу начали собирать экспедицию. Это трудное путешествие, требующее хорошей подготовки и немалых средств. К тому же, мы не хотим привлекать к нему лишнее внимание.

— Разумно.

— Они… — Ковальски снова запинается. — Мы хотим, чтобы вы присоединились к экспедиции. На самом деле, мы пытались отыскать вас с самого начала, сразу после Нашествия. Но вы хорошо прятались. 

— Да как вы вообще нас нашли? — с досадой восклицает Абернети.

— Это понятно, — спокойно говорит Геллерт. — Из-за тебя.

— Но я никому!.. — возмущенно начинает Абернети.

— В некотором смысле и вправду из-за вас, — кивает Ковальски. — Мы знали, что вы в тюрьме, а потом вдруг пришел слух, что вас выкупил неизвестный. С начальником тюрьмы мистером Бойлом я сам разговаривал, он хорошо запомнил беловолосого австрийца с разноцветными глазами. Бойл особенно упирал на то, что от разговора его мороз по коже пробирал, и ему пришлось согласиться принять залог, — Ковальски криво улыбается: — Вы все-таки примечательная личность… герр Леонхард. А дальше, не без сложностей, конечно, но нам удалось пройти по следу. И вот я здесь. Надеюсь, не напрасно. Все считают, что прежние разногласия — ничто по сравнению с нынешней бедой.

— Все?

— Скажем так, большинство, — бесстрастно уточняет Ковальски.

Сказать, относит ли он себя к этому большинству, Геллерт не берется.

— Вы один из самых сильных в мире волшебников, — продолжает Ковальски, — второй после Альбуса Дамблдора или равный ему по силам...

Абернети тихо хмыкает.

— И что же мы, — перебивает Геллерт, — два могущественных волшебника, будем делать в мексиканской пустыне без магии?

Вопрос риторический, призванный скрыть вспыхнувшее волнение. Геллерт не собирается делиться этим с Ковальски, но вспоминает ясно, без дымки прошедших лет, как идеи гранились в спорах и ослепительно сияли, как мир готов был лечь к их ногам. Альбус прав, если кто-то и может спасти рушащийся мир, то они. 

Ковальски устало пожимает плечами.

— Понятия не имею, я не волшебник, не ученый, и мало в этом смыслю, но, говорят, вы можете помочь. Если захотите. Так вы со мной поедете?

Несколько мгновений все молчат, слышно только, как бойко плещет вода и постукивает мельничная машинерия. Геллерт изучил ее так хорошо, что, стоит прислушаться, точно скажет, какие шестерни и валы издают каждый из звуков. Слышит он и призрачный перезвон волшебных колокольчиков, надежно укрывающий от Истребителей.

К лицу Геллерта прикованы три пары глаз: блестящие глаза Абернети, усталые — Ковальски и маленькие черные глазки хрупа, который, не выдержав напряженного молчания, звонко тявкает.

— Конечно, мистер Ковальски, — говорит Геллерт. — Конечно, я поеду.

Абернети так шумно вздыхает, что хруп настораживает свои обвислые уши, а потом подбегает к нему и опирается передними лапами о ногу. Абернети наклоняется и треплет его по голове.

— И куда нам тебя девать? — спрашивает он. — К фройляйн Марте? Нет. С не-магами ты не уживешься.

— Он останется с тобой, — говорит Геллерт.

Абернети выпрямляется.

— Останется? - переспрашивает он.

— Потому что ты останешься здесь. Присмотришь за мельницей и продолжишь то, что мы начали: найди семьи волшебников и устрой их здесь. А потом… Старинных мельниц по Европе разбросано множество, научишь остальных, как с ними управляться.

Один из светильников — облако теплого сияния — зависает над ними, словно нарочно, чтобы позволить Геллерту рассмотреть выражение лица Абернети — упрямо поджатые губы и широко распахнутые растерянные глаза.

— Как я смогу один? — он опускает голову.

— Очень просто, — усмехается Геллерт. — Проснешься завтра утром и поймешь, что надо делать. Не скажу, что будет просто, но ты разберешься.

Абернети поднимает на него взгляд, и Геллерт ощущает прилив нежности и гордости, подобное чувство, должно быть, испытывают не к любовнику, а к сыну или ученику. Но Геллерт никогда не хотел иметь детей и у него никогда не было учеников. Он берет Абернети за плечи и ободряюще сжимает.

— Даже не сомневайся, так и будет.

— А вы, Геллерт? Сколько недель добираться без магии до Мексики? — он накрывает ладонью руку Геллерта на своем плече. — Кто за вами присмотрит?

— Как-нибудь справлюсь. — Геллерту становится смешно. — А здесь, — он обводит взглядом мельницу — есть важные дела. Я не могу позволить тебе всю жизнь прятаться в чужой тени. Ты для этого слишком хорош.

На один короткий миг ему отчаянно хочется взять Абернети с собой. Вот только это будет совсем не то, что он ему обещал когда-то давно в Нью-Йорке. Тогда Геллерт не слишком задумывался, как будет выполнять эти обещания, но сейчас сдержать их кажется ему очень важным.

— Мы оба сделаем то, что должны, друг мой.

Он наклоняется и целует Абернети в лоб, потом в губы. Тот подается вперед, обнимает за шею, и поцелуй получается гораздо более долгий и страстный, чем предполагалось, и разрывает его Геллерт с сожалением. У Абернети блестят глаза, и он отворачивается.

Геллерт слишком хорошо чувствует драматичность сцены, чтобы добавить какую-то пошлость вроде «найди себе кого-то другого, более подходящего, с кем ты будешь счастлив» или «я всегда обещал тебе свободу, и она у тебя есть», или хотя бы самое простое «мне было очень хорошо с тобой», так что он просто скользит ладонью по гладкому крепкому плечу, на миг сжимает пальцы и оборачивается к Ковальски. Брови у того комично задраны едва не до середины лба.

— Берлинский поезд отходит из Н. рано утром, — говорит Геллерт. — Если выйдем сейчас, успеем к отправлению.

## Эпилог

В Гамбурге пахнет большой водой, печной гарью и бензином. Ночь проткнута лучами электрических огней. В деревенской глуши Геллерт успел отвыкнуть от суеты и вечного шума никогда не спящих огромных маггловских городов. В Гамбурге — гигантском порту — этот шум приправлен речью на разных языках и отдаленными гудками пароходов.

— Хорошо, что мы успели на пересадку, — говорит Якоб, пока они шагают от вокзала по широкой улице. — Нас и так уже заждались.

Геллерт знает, что во Франкфурте, прежде, чем они сели на поезд, Якоб отправил несколько телеграмм. Он торопится, сложно сказать, куда именно он спешит — доставить Геллерта к месту назначения, совершив еще один шаг к спасению магического мира, или же просто скорее выполнить задание и вернуться к жене. Торопливость Ковальски Геллерта утомляет. Он скверно спит в поездах, и после двух суток дороги его ведет от усталости, голова кажется легкой, свет фонарей режет глаза.

Всю дорогу от Франкфурта он провел за книгой, которую забрал из покинутого книжного магазина. «Двадцать трактатов новейшей алхимии». Последняя работа в ней — статья Альбуса Дамблдора о драконьей крови, и то, что в ней изложены теории науки, которую уже полтора года можно считать мертвой, почти не мешает наслаждаться безупречной красотой мысли и масштабом замыслов. Если бы мир не рухнул, статья наделала бы шума. Остальные девятнадцать не стоят внимания, и свободное пространство на страницах заполнено записями Геллерта — схемы, рисунки, латынь, руны, короткие записи. У них будет шесть секунд до нападения Истребителей. Что могут сделать два великих волшебника за шесть секунд? Может они сумеют выиграть больше времени, ведь Геллерт доказал, что существует способ укрыться от Истребителей. 

Ковальски торопливо шагает вперед, и Геллерт, игнорируя ноющее колено, идет вслед за ним.

— Прежде, чем я отведу вас в штаб, кое-кто хочет переговорить с вами наедине, — произносит Ковальски, когда они сворачивают на набережную.

Он бросает на Геллерта осторожный взгляд, но Геллерт молча кивает.

Его не слишком смущает встреча с теми, с кем он годами враждовал, чьих друзей и родичей он убивал, кто мечтал засадить его в клетку, лишить силы, свободы и жизни. Все это отошло на второй план. С тех пор, как Нашествие сделало всех волшебников одинаково обездоленными, у них общие беды и общие чаяния.

Только эта встреча его тревожит. Ковальски не произносит имени, но Геллерт знает и так, кто хочет его видеть. Альбус Дамблдор. Раньше Геллерт ясно представлял себе их противостояние — оно должно было стать грандиозным сражением за власть над миром, а не разрешением юношеских обид. Теперь между ними нет магии, только невыговоренная горечь и отложенная на много лет встреча.

То ли из-за этих мыслей, то ли потому, что на мельнице Геллерт вновь ощутил, как податлив мир под силой магии, а потом опять лишился ее, он чувствует себя как никогда раньше уязвимым и невесомым. У него почти ничего нет. Одежда, что на нем, смена белья в саквояже, Бузинная палочка — чудо из чудес их гибнущего мира, и сборник алхимических трактатов с заметками на полях. 

На Геллерта накатывает ностальгия по месяцам, проведенным на мельнице, по ненавязчивой заботе Абернети и его уверенности во всемогуществе Геллерта, по жарким объятиям, в которые можно было нырнуть, и на короткое время забыть обо всем. 

Наверное, Абернети обиделся бы, если бы его назвали бескорыстным, Геллерт и сам не счел бы это слово комплиментом, но в воспоминаниях он неожиданно для себя черпает решимость. Словно эти месяцы дали ему ответы, которых он раньше не знал или не хотел знать. А может быть, дело просто в том, что Абернети всегда, даже в худшие дни, видел Геллерта сильнее, выше, лучше, чем тот был на самом деле. Вот Альбус, тот всегда знал о Геллерте все, и самое дурное и низменное, и самое высокое. И кто скажет, что лучше? 

Геллерт тихо смеется и идет вперед. 

Альбус ждет у одного из пирсов, которые во множестве выходят на широкую реку. Этот расположен немного в отдалении от главного порта, на набережную выходят не склады и портовые конторы, а элегантные фасады жилых домов. Небольшие яхты и катера стоят у причалов. Ветерок заставляет их плясать на воде. Один только вид покачивающихся мачт вызывает у Геллерта легкое головокружение. Он отгоняет мысль о том, что у тайной организации вряд ли есть деньги на дирижабль через Атлантику, и путешествовать придется морем.

Альбус стоит к Геллерту спиной. Во влажном воздухе и свете фонарей его высокая широкоплечая фигура окутана едва заметной дымкой. Шляпу он держит в руке, и видно, что волосы у него подстрижены небрежно и слегка растрепаны. Геллерт машинально приглаживает собственные плохо расчесанные пряди и идет к нему.

Услышав шаги, Альбус оборачивается. Его лицо на мгновение каменеет, но потом оживает, словно с него сняли заклятие, и губы неожиданно вздрагивают в беспокойной улыбке.

— Здравствуй, Геллерт, — говорит он.

Геллерт не собирается улыбаться из одной только вежливости, так что просто склоняет голову и протягивает руку.

— Здравствуй, Альбус, — отвечает он, и вдруг, к собственному удивлению, обнаруживает, что уголки губ ползут вверх. — Удивительно! Когда мы виделись в последний раз, это я был выше ростом на целую ладонь.


End file.
